


Shane Walsh/Reader Imagines

by FFanon



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chapter 32 is PWP, F/M, mentions of Rick and Lori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 24,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: I haven't written Shane/Reader in awhile but these were some of my first works that I wrote last year.   Figured I'd add them here if anyone was interested!





	1. Coffee Date

You meet Shane in a coffee shop.

You both have noticed each other before, always happening to get there around the same time, before your respective workdays start. It begins as small chit chat that lasts as long as the wait in line does.

A few times when he’s gotten there before you, he’s abandoned his spot further up in line to stand with you in the back, just to have more time with you.

You start getting there earlier so you can grab a booth, two coffees already bought, so you two have even more time. He makes you laugh like no one ever has. You love his smile, the way it makes his eyes crinkle.  

When you realize the time, you apologize saying how you have to get to work. He offers to walk with you, you accept but have to ask, “Aren’t you going to be late for roll call?“  

He scratches the back of his head and gives you a small smile, "It’s actually my day off.  I just didn’t want to miss this because you’re the best part of my day.”


	2. Hero

You come home after a long, busy day at work.  Shane’s in the bedroom looking in the mirror, his wifebeater pulled up with one hand as he glides his other over his bruised ribs - “Babe! What happened to you?” You surprise him, he quickly lowers his shirt and turns to you, forgetting he has some cuts and bruises on the side of his face.

“Oh my god” you whisper quietly and gently run your fingers over his injuries.  “It’s nothin’, just another day at work is all. I’m fine, promise”, he kisses your forehead.  He walks away, into the bathroom, and you hear the shower start.  

You put the TV on and start making dinner when you hear the newscasters talking about a rescue caught on camera. Your interest peaked, you watch the footage. The footage shows Shane on a car stop, all of sudden his head turns to the right with a furrowed brow. You watch as he then looks left at a small child who just ran into the street to get his ball. With one more quick glance to the right, Shane dives for the boy, grabbing him, and landing on his side - the same side as his injuries. Just as Shane is about to hit the ground, a sports car races past them, missing them by mere centimeters. You gasp at the sight.  

“That son of a bitch” Shane growls behind you, reliving the memory. You jump slightly, not realizing he was there. “Shane, you could have been killed”, you say it more as a realization then anything else. He just shrugs his shoulders, “as long as the kid was safe.”

You knew his job was a risk everyday, you tried to shove the thought in the back of your mind every time he left for work. But seeing this, seeing how close you were to losing him, it was a real punch to the gut. You go to him and hug him tight, arms around his neck. Shane holds you close, “Hey, it’s okay…I’m okay” he whispers as he rubs your back.


	3. Unexpected Gift

You hand Shane a small gift bag. He hesitantly takes it from you, mentally running through every important date to see if he’s forgotten an anniversary of some kind - he realizes he hasn’t.  

“For me?” he questions.

You nod with a small smile, “It may not fit though…” you joke.  

He pulls out a black onesie, with red lettering, ‘Daddy’s Little Ass Kicker’. He laughs after reading it, but quiets down as he starts looking between you and the onesie.

His eyes glisten with tears as the realization sets in. “You’re pregnant?”, his face breaking into a huge smile.

You nod, your smile mirroring his. He puts the gift down and gently grabs your face in his hands, kissing you deeply.

You both smile against each other. He pulls away, wiping some tears from your face and his own, before taking a knee in front of you. He glides his hand across your stomach, placing a kiss right above your bellybutton, “Hey peanut, I’m your Daddy.“


	4. Dog Lover

You’re sitting in the grass, reading a book, when a pit bull runs over, tail wagging, and starts licking your face.

He knocks you over, but you’re laughing - you absolutely love dogs. “Castle, come back here buddy!” you hear a man shout, followed by footsteps approaching you.

You feel the dog get gently pulled off of you and a man chuckle, “I’m not sure which one of you was having more fun.“  You blush, smiling at the man crouched next to you.

He offers you his hand, which you take as he pulls you back to sitting up. You pet Castle, whose dying to jump on you again, "I love dogs and he’s very sweet.”  

"He gets that from me” he jokes getting a laugh out of you. “Seeing as I’ve lost his attention to a beautiful woman already, would that beautiful woman wanna maybe take a walk with us? I like to take things a little slower than him”, another joke, you like this guy already.

You smile, and put your hand out to him as he stands up. He takes your hand, pulls you to your feet, but doesn’t let go, “I’m Shane by the way.“

 ”(y/n)“, you reply. As you gather your things, you don’t hear Shane whisper, "Good job, boy!” to Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, the dog's name is a wink to Frank Castle haha


	5. You and Me

You hear a curse come from outside and look out the window.

Shane has the hood of his old Chevy up. He’s been working on restoring it for the past year. You head outside, “How’s it going?“  

He groans in frustration, "It’s not”, he goes back to working on the engine. The radio he’s got on low starts playing Lifehouse’s ‘You and Me’, you start singing along softly, lost in your thoughts when you realize the song has gotten a little louder.

Shane turns from the radio, tosses the rag he wiped his hands on to the side, and pulls you close. His arm is wrapped around your waist, his other hand holding yours, as he starts slow dancing with you.

You laugh softly, your other arm is resting on his bicep with your hand on his shoulder, “What are you doing?”  

"Dancing with my sexy wife,” he kisses you softly as you two sway along to the music.


	6. Animal Rescue

You hear what sounds like two kicks against your front door. You cautiously approach it, “Baby, it’s me”, your husband Shane announces.  You immediately open the door to some sight - there’s Shane, several Petco bags hanging from each arm, holding a cardboard box that has four wiggling puppies all jumping on each other licking his chin.

“What in the world?”, you step aside. He puts the box down gently, bags on the couch, before giving you a quick kiss. “We broke up a puppy mill operation today. The shelter got filled up pretty quick, didn’t have room for all the dogs we saved. Most of us took a couple home to foster” he explained while putting the dog food, bowls, etc. in the kitchen.

You’re already on the floor petting each one, giving them kisses.

“Anyone else take home four of them?” you ask with a laugh. He comes around to see you playing with them, joining you. “I was being a thoughtful husband. Two for me, two for you.”


	7. Bartender

You’re the bartender at the local bar in town. A couple of your regulars are Shane and Rick, two Sheriff Deputies. They usually stop by after a long day before heading home. You and Shane always flirt shamelessly but for whatever reason, neither of you have taken it farther than that. 

Tonight, the two of them are here. Shane always being the one to get more beers just so he can interact with you, “Ya know (y/n), this is the first time I’ve ever been jealous of a couple of glasses.” You’re currently wiping down some glasses, working your hand inside and out so they’re spotless, you smirk and glance at him, used to his ridiculous lines like that, “Is that right? Should I be jealous of every bottle you hold and bring to those lips of yours?” you tease just as he brings the bottle to his lips, getting a grin out of him. 

“Now darlin’, we could just give up the jealousy all together. You can taste these lips yourself, you show me those hands in action..?“ You blush, he always ends up getting you to blush. You put the glasses down and lean across the bar, you’re going to win this little game once and for all. 

Shane’s eyes are on you as you gently take the beer bottle from his hands, mid sip. You put it down, grab his shirt to pull him closer so you’re both leaning over the bar and you kiss him. His lips are as soft as you’d imagined they’d be. He pulls away first and you’re embarrassed. He raises an eyebrow, his expression otherwise blank - god, what did you do? You step back, eyes never leaving him as he too steps back. 

You watch as he walks around to the side of the bar, lifting the small counter top hatch to get behind it, to get to you. A smile slowly grows on your face, mirroring his own, as he gets closer. Shane grabs your waist, pulling you flush against him. "That’s better” he whispers, his hand goes to your cheek, “Now let’s do that again”.


	8. Monkey

You wake up to giggling and laughing coming from the kitchen. When you walk in, you see your shirtless husband, Shane, with your young daughter on his shoulders. He’s got one hand holding her small feet around his neck, and she has her tiny arms wrapped around his forehead, her chin resting on his head.

He flips a pancake causing her to giggle and he can’t help but laugh at her laughing. You smile at the two loves of your life, “Good Morning you two”. You place a hand on his bicep as he bends slightly to give you a kiss, “Mornin’ beautiful” he says softly.  Your daughter is uncharacteristically quiet, but before you say something about it, Shane asks you a question, “Have you seen our little Monkey anywhere?”, using one of his nicknames for her.

She giggles quietly at his question. “Well, you seem to have something on your head” you play along. “Where?!” he feigns surprise, whipping around his head and torso so your little one moves fast too. Her giggles grow. “No, no, other side babe”, you continue. He makes the same dramatic movement to the other side, smiling big as his little girl giggles uncontrollably.  “Here I am Dada”, she kisses his head.

His eyes look up and he makes an exaggerated sigh, “Thank goodness. I thought you were gonna miss pancakes for breakfast.“  You laugh, and reach up to gather her from his shoulders, "Can Mommy have a good morning hug Monkey?” You ask as you hold her close, she immediately wraps her arms around your neck, snuggling into your neck.

You hold her close, kissing her cheek. Shane is leaning against the counter watching you two with a smile - there’s nothing he loves more in this world than his two girls.


	9. Waiting Up

It’s after midnight when Shane finally gets home.  An arrest at the end of his tour led to a few hours of overtime.

He quietly makes his way to the bedroom you two share, smiling when he’s in the doorway due to the sight in front of him. His two girls cuddled together. You’re on one side of the bed, your 2-year old daughter snuggled in your arms, both of you sound asleep.

Shane leans down and kisses your temple, gently caressing your face. You move slightly, turning your head to look at him. A sleepy smile spreads across your face, “Hey, you’re home.“  

"I didn’t mean to wake you” he smiles sweetly.  You reach out your free hand, grab the collar of his uniform and pull him down to get a real kiss from him. After you pull away, he kisses your forehead and proceeds to change out of his uniform and into a pair of sweatpants.

He lays down facing you so your daughter is sandwiched between you both, his arm draping across both her and yourself. He places a gentle kiss to his little girl’s head.

She stirs slightly, her little hand reaching out and landing on his mouth. He gives a breathy, low chuckle and kisses her palm before gently moving her hand. You smile at the sight, “She was waiting for her daddy to come home…we both were.”


	10. Bank Robbery

You hate wasting your lunch hour doing errands, but you were very low on cash so that’s how you found yourself at the bank.  What you didn’t expect was for that bank to get robbed while you were there.  It was one guy, armed with a handgun, yelling for you and the few other people to get on the ground.  Within a couple minutes, you hear sirens in the distant, most likely due to a teller managing to hit a silent alarm button. You weren’t sure if it would be a good thing or not for Shane to be one of the responding officers.   
  
The robber has been holding you all hostage for about an hour now.  You’re currently trying to console a pregnant woman who is sitting next to you against the wall.  All of a sudden the telephone rings - you’ve seen enough movies to know it’s probably the Sheriff looking to negotiate.  You see the robber glance at the pregnant woman while on the phone, “Fine! But no cops! You hear me?!  Any cop steps inside of here and I shoot!” he slams the phone down.  The robber faces the door, gun drawn, as you see two men coming in with a stretcher.  You see Shane and Rick dressed as EMTs enter the bank.  When Shane and Rick see you’re one of the hostages, you notice their eyes go wide for a split second. They immediately go back to blank faces to not cause any suspicions. The robber, fully believing they’re just EMTs, keeps a watchful eye outside to make sure no police ambushes are coming.    
  
Since the pregnant woman is next to you, Shane is able to talk to you as he crouches down with Rick to help the woman.  “Baby, you alright?” he whispers, worry in his tone. You nod quickly.  He gives your hand a quick squeeze.  “We’re doing everything we can to get you guys out of here” Rick adds.  Shane starts whispering to Rick who nods quick. “Let’s go!“  the robber yells, losing patience with them being there for this long. Playing the part, they both put their hands up, Shane turning so he’s blocking your body with his. Rick calmly tells the guy that they’re taking her out now.  Rick helps the woman to her feet - one hand on her back, the other holding her hand. Shane gives you one more glance as he puts the EMT bag on the stretcher and starts pushing it behind Rick. As soon as Rick exits the building with the woman, things happen so fast.   
  
Shane reaches into the EMT bag, pulling out a handgun as the robber is now looking out the window instead of making sure they really left. He shoves the stretcher to the side, takes aim, and shoots three rounds into the guy’s midsection. The guy falls to the ground, Shane standing over him, kicking the gun away from his hand.  Within seconds, a hoard of deputies bust in, some going to the fallen robber, others to check on the hostages. Shane immediately makes his way to you, kneeling in front of you, hands on your face, "You okay? You hurt anywhere?”. His eyes are wild, like he didn’t know what to do first - he keeps one hand on your face while the other runs over your arms and legs searching for any sign of an injury. You felt oddly calm now that he was here; you gently grab his wrist thats searching your body causing him to stop and look at you, “Shane, I’m okay. I promise….I’m okay.”    
  
You see him visibly relax, as if hearing your voice draws him back to you, out of the world of ‘what ifs’.  He kisses you gently but with a sense of urgency behind it, as if you’ll disappear any second. When he pulls away, he rests his forehead against yours, “my heart stopped when I saw you sitting in here. The rescue plan had to change after that.”  

"I had a feeling you weren’t supposed to play John Wayne by yourself” you joke, getting a chuckle out of him.

“I’d go to hell and back to make sure you were safe. I love you so much.” he kisses your nose.

“I love you too.”


	11. Patrol Car Chat

“We bought a house.” Shane smiles shyly, informing his best friend.  
  
Rick looks at him in shock. “A house? Where you both are gonna live?” he teases.  
  
Shane laughs at his friend’s disbelief, “Yeah”, nodding.  
  
“Well damn, congratulations man. Really.”  
  
“Thanks brother.”  
  
“So does this mean there’s actually wedding bells in Shane Walsh’s future?”  
  
Shane smiles, nodding his head. “Man, I hope so. She’s….she’s the one Rick. She really is, man.”  
  
“She definitely is something. You’re a lucky guy…finding someone to put up with your ass.”  
  
He laughs, “Don’t I know it. She’s so caring, smart, funny, and my god is she gorgeous.” Shane lists off with disbelief, surprised that he found those qualities in one woman.  
  
“I love that she doesn’t put up with your shit. Remember when we were all out for a drink that night you had a few too many? My god, were you obnoxiously loud and a real pain in the ass.  You were about to pick a fight with that giant,” Rick remembers.  
  
Shane picks up the story with a smile, "And she gets between me and him. This little thing of a woman, no fear, right between me and this hulk. Looks me in my dumbass face, ‘Shane Christopher Walsh, you get that cute, annoying ass back to that god damn booth or you will never see me again.’ ” They both laugh at the memory.  
  
“You did seem to sober up pretty quick after that. That was the first sign that she was something special - usually you would have just laughed it off and kept at the guy.”  
  
Shane chews his thumbnail, in thought, “I ever tell you the moment I realized I loved her?” Rick shakes his head. “It wasn’t that long after we started dating, if you can believe it. It was after the first time we spent the night together. We were at my place, it was the next mornin’ - she was…she was in my arms, all snuggled up and shit,” he smiles softly, lost in the memory, “she wasn’t awake yet. I just looked at her. Every feature of hers burned into my memory. I pulled her closer and this little sigh, this little content hum, came out of her - it was the cutest fuckin’ thing. I’m layin’ there and all I’m thinkin’ is how I don’t want her to leave. I wanted to hold her in my arms forever, I wanted to wake up to her beautiful face every single day. I ain’t never felt like that before.”  
  
The sound of a phone ringing fills the car and Shane pulls his cell out. On the screen is a candid shot of you, mid-laugh, he took one morning in bed  - your hands are splayed across your face, trying to hide yourself, but your bright smile and beautiful eyes are still visible.  Shane sees it’s you calling and the biggest smile appears. He hits accept and puts the phone to his ear, “Hey baby.”


	12. Dancing Queen

You were making breakfast for Shane, who was still sleeping. You’re dressed in one of his button down shirts with the sleeves rolled up (they’re too big on you always hitting you mid-thigh), socks, and your hair is thrown up in a messy bun.  On the radio is “Can’t Stop The Feeling” by Justin Timberlake - that damn song always makes you wanna dance.  

As you’re gathering ingredients from around the kitchen, you’re sliding from one spot to the next, doing some spins here and there, singing along. You start cooking, but still shake your booty. As the song comes to the end, you slide towards the cabinet that holds the plates when you hear someone clear their throat.  You jump and turn to see Shane with a huge grin on his face right before your feet slide out from under you causing you to fall to the floor, out of his line of sight.   
  
“Shit!” You hear him as he rushes around the counter to get to you. When he rounds the corner, he starts laughing.  

You’re fine. You’re on your back, hands covering your face due to embarrassment, but you’re laughing too.  Shane scoops you up into his arms, bridal style, still chuckling. You bury your face in his neck, still embarrassed, “How long were you standing there?“  

"Oh…since maybe your third spin.”    

You lift your head to look at him, realizing just when your third spin was, “The whole song?! You watched me for the whole song?! Oh my god.” You groan with embarrassment.

He sits you on the counter, standing between your legs, enjoying the crap out of this.  

You can’t help but laugh again, covering your face - at the whole situation and just because he’s laughing.  “You’re so cute,” he takes your wrists gently and move your hands down and then he kisses you softly, “my little Dancing Queen” he mumbles against your lips, smiling.


	13. Football

You and Shane are at the park with the Grimes’.  The park is having some cover bands playing later tonight so you all decided to go early to hang out. Shane, Rick, and Carl are throwing around a football - trying to teach young Carl how to throw the perfect spiral.  You could watch this all day - Shane with his shirt opened exposing his bare chest and abs, working up a sweat.    
  
“You might want to wipe that drool off your face.” Lori laughs at you, catching you staring.  
  
You look at her and playfully nudge her, laughing, “What? He’s my boyfriend, I can look…..and touch later.” You add in, wiggling your eyebrows at her.   
  
“Horndogs,” Lori laughs.    
  
“He asked me to move in,” you tell Lori, smiling.    
  
“Shane Walsh asked you to move in? Wow.” Lori couldn’t believe.   
  
“You’re making me nervous. Is it a bad thing?”  
  
“No, no! I’m so happy for you, the both of you. Shane’s never been this serious before about anyone so the fact that he’s asked you to move in, well, it’s amazing. And honestly, I’ve never seen him as happy as he’s been since you two started seeing each other.”  
  
You smile at her words and glance at your boyfriend. He’s playfully blocking Carl from making a touchdown, then picking him up and holding him upside down making Carl laugh.   
  
You continue talking to Lori when the football lands in Lori’s lap, startling you two. “Sorry Mom!” Carl shouts. You pick it up - “Throw it here babe” Shane shouts to you, clapping his hands then opening them for the catch. Still sitting, you throw the football to Shane, your throw having the perfect spiral.    
  
“Whoa” Carl says as he still hasn’t been able to throw one.   
  
“You gotta be shittin’ me.” Shane says with a laugh.   
  
You stick your tongue out at him and smile proudly, “Didn’t know I could do that, did ya?  
  
“Well what are you doin’ over there, I need a player on my team.” Shane says, waving you over.   
  
“I’m on Carl’s team or no go.”   
  
Shane puts his hand over his heart, “That hurts darlin’.”  Meanwhile Carl cheers at your decision.   
  
You join in, you and Carl on a team. You hike the ball to Carl then run to block Shane as Rick playfully tries to block Carl.   
  
“I knew you were talented with your hands, but didn’t know that talent extended to footballs too.” Shane grins cheekily.   
  
You gasp and playfully slap his chest, “There’s a child present.”  He keeps playfully moving side to side to try to get around you, but you counter every move.   
  
“I’m almost there! Keep Uncle Shane blocked (y/n)!” Carl shouts from behind you as he makes his way to the makeshift end zone.  All of a sudden, Shane scoops you into his arms, your arms naturally going around his neck, “I thought I was supposed to be stopping you from going anywhere?” You ask.   
  
“You are. I’m not going anywhere….trust me.” He says with a smile as he kisses you. 


	14. Cravings

You’re leaning against the counter, watching your husband make you a sandwich for breakfast. He looks so cute in his police t-shirt and sweatpants, with a kitchen towel draped over one shoulder.  He cuts the sandwich diagonal the way you like it and hands you the plate with a laugh.  
  
When you go to take it, he pulls it away, “Now you’re sure you want this? You’ve been eating PB&J sandwiches for like the past month.”  
  
You pout when he pulls it away from your reach. “Yes I’m sure! It’s not my fault - she apparently loves PB&J,” you smile as you rub your swollen belly.  He smiles and hands you the plate.    
  
“We both thank you.” you take the plate, grabbing one half of the sandwich and putting the plate down. You take a bite and smile at Shane.  He chuckles before taking a sip of his coffee.  He heads to the fridge - having to pass you to get there, he stops in front of you. You playfully roll your eyes and stick out the sandwich half you’re eating.  He takes a bite and kisses you quick, “Thanks babe” he says with his mouth full.   
  
He opens the fridge to grab some eggs for himself, you admiring his muscled back, when he turns around holding the pickle jar.  You blush as he shakes the jar, which is noticeably full of pickles, but no pickle juice.  He laughs at your blushing face, “Our little girl loves pickle juice too?”

You swallow the piece of sandwich you’re eating and nod.   
  
“You hate pickles," he says.   
  
“But I love our little girl. Anything she wants, her mommy’s gonna give her - even if it means dealing with the smell and taste of pickle juice.” You scrunch your nose up at the memory.    
  
He puts the jar back in the fridge and walks over to you. He runs a hand over your belly, “She doesn’t know how lucky she is having you as her mom.”   
  
“Me? You’re her dad, that’s lucky.”   
  
Shane smiles and kisses you softly. He pulls away slowly, resting his forehead against yours.   
  
“One more?” He asks.  
  
You smirk, give him a quick kiss, and hold out your sandwich again. He takes another bite and smiles proudly.


	15. Early Morning

He flops his arm over his eyes, groaning. You kiss his chin, then both corners of his mouth - you see him start to smirk. You place a soft kiss on his lips, but pull away just as he starts to kiss you back.   
  
He moves his arm to glare at you, “Really?”   
  
You give him an innocent smile, “You’ll get more if you get out of bed.” You’re straddling Shane, who is still in bed. You two offered to drive Rick, Lori, and Carl to the airport a few weeks ago and today’s the day - and it’s an early flight.  
  
He smirks and in one quick motion, he’s grabbed you, and moved so he’s hovering over you on the bed.    
  
“Whatever you’re thinking….” you start to warn him, but he’s already kissing your neck and you’re trying not to give in.   
  
“Shane….we don’t…” you gasp softly as he kisses that spot below your ear, “…have time for this,” you breathe.    
  
You feel his hand slide down your side and grip the top of your thigh, his fingers now brushing the edge of your panties, his thumb rubbing over the fabric softly next to a certain sensitive area.  Your pulse quickens.    
  
As he gently has a hold of the side of your face to keep you still as he gently sucks on your neck, you close your eyes and devour the feeling. You manage to have enough control to grab his hand that’s on your thigh and take it off - you can’t let this go too far.  You feel him smile against your skin and give a breathy chuckle at the movement. He moves his hand to grip your side gently, under your tanktop.  His thumb now brushing along the underside of your breast.   
  
Your hands are on his back and his neck. Every time he hits a spot, you grip both.  Once you feel yourself starting to really get lost, you put your hands on his chest and push him up to get him to stop. He looks at you and gently runs his hand over your head, smoothing your hair down sweetly.  He can tell you’re flustered from his actions and he loves having that effect on you.    
  
“You want me to stop….” he kisses your lips, pulling away slowly, “…then I’ll stop. Just say the word.” He places a kiss on your cheek, a kiss on your jaw, a kiss on your neck, a kiss on your shoulder, and continues placing small kisses around your neck and chest. Your hand is on the back of his head, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. Damn him, it feels so good.    
  
He feels your legs loosely go around his hips and he knows he’s won. He grinds slowly between your legs as he kisses you passionately, his moan getting lost in the kiss. He moves his hand to grip your thigh that’s around him and he moves his hips against you again; you pull away from the kiss to moan at the sensation. As soon as he hears you he grows impatient and moves his hand to your panties, ready to rid the fabric separating you two.    
  
Your cell phone starts to go off on the side table next to you, it’s Lori’s ringtone.  Without stopping, you blindly move your hand to feel around for the phone; Shane’s hand moves from your underwear to trying to stop you from grabbing the phone, “Leave it” he whispers before kissing you again. The phone stops and then goes off again. You pull away from him and manage to grab it, accepting the call.   
  
“Hello?” you answer, trying to calm your breathing. Shane keeps going.  He kisses down your chest, sliding your tanktop up to kiss your stomach.   
  
“Hey, just wondering if you guys left yet. Rick checked the traffic….“  You stop listening and have to bite your lip when Shane’s lips brush over a certain spot down below. ”….so we should probably head out soon.“   
  
You wiggle out of his grasp and gently put a foot on his chest, pushing him away. He looks at you innocently, one hand up in the air, while he caresses your calf with the other and leans down to kiss your shin.    
  
You two high tailed it with getting ready and made it to Rick’s in 10 minutes. You’re in the back with Lori, and Carl, so the girls and guys could chat separately.    

Lori smirks and taps the side of her neck before handing you a compact mirror. You use it to look at your neck and see a hickey. Your mouth opens slightly in disbelief that you missed it. You glance at Shane in the rear view mirror. He’s already looking at you, sunglasses resting on his nose, with a proud smile.  

As soon as you make eye contact, he pushes his sunglasses back up and you hear him chuckle.


	16. Nap

It’s raining outside. Shane, dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants, is laying on the couch watching a football game. You’re sitting sideways in the armchair, your legs dangling over the arm, reading a book.   
  
You’re so engrossed in the book, you have no idea that Shane has been stealing glances at you.  He thinks you look so cute when you’re concentrating on something.    
  
When you feel your eyelids start drooping, you decide to put the book down and take a nap. You stand up to head to the bedroom when Shane grabs your hand gently.  You look at him and he pats his chest, opening his arm, “Come here”   
  
You smirk and put the book on the coffee table. You lay down in the crook of his arm, between the couch and him, half on his chest, instantly snuggling against his comfy sweatshirt. He smiles and wraps his arm around you.  Just as you start to doze off, you hear him turn the TV off.  His other hand now comes to play with your hair gently. You feel him snuggle himself into the couch and snuggle you closer.  He places a kiss a top your head, before resting his chin there.   
  
You never felt more relaxed.  


	17. Family

You wake up and it’s still dark. A glance at the clock shows it’s 1:23am.  You realize Shane isn’t next to you in bed, which means he never came home. Just as you grab your phone from the side table to call him, you hear him in the darkened hallway.   
  
“You’re gonna sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight peanut, okay?” You hear him whisper as he gets to the bedroom doorway.    
  
He walks in holding your 18 month old daughter.  She’s got her head resting on his shoulder, her tiny hands gripping his shirt, and an exhausted look on her face.   
  
Shane looks over at you in the bed and sees you’re awake, on your side facing him.  He gently lays your baby girl down in front of you, kisses your forehead, then proceeds to change out of his clothes.   
  
“Did you wake her up just to bring her in here?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“When did you get home?”  
  
“Like 10 minutes ago.”  
  
He sounds off, distant almost. You wait until he’s lying down on the other side of your little munchkin, facing you, before asking anything else.  
  
“Hey, are you okay?” You reach out and put your hand on his cheek.  He turns slightly so he can kiss your palm.   
  
“Not really.”  
  
You see his eyes getting teary. He pulls you and your daughter as close as possible, then leans over her slightly to give you a sweet kiss.  He pulls away and then kisses her head.   
  
“Shane, talk to me…please.”   
  
“I’m home late because we got a call for an auto accident. The car flipped several times on the highway.  We pull up and the guy, the driver, is walking around outside of the car, bleeding and hysterical. His wife and young daughter were in the car…”  
  
Your own eyes fill with tears.   
  
“They…uh…they didn’t make it.” His voice wavers causing you to tear up even more until they’re rolling down your face.  He quickly wipes his own tears before reaching over and gently wiping yours as he continues.  
  
“His daughter was only a year old. Their first child. His wife, they were married for 3 years - close in age to us. When I got in my car to head home, I just broke down. My heart broke for this guy and I just kept thinking about you two - how I couldn’t even imagine if anything ever happened to you guys.”   
  
Now you know why he wanted her sleeping with you two tonight. He just wanted to have his family close by.

He puts his hand on the back of your head, in your hair, and pulls your face close to his until your foreheads are resting against each other.  You both still have tears rolling down your faces.

“(y/n) I love you and our baby girl so much. Thank you for giving me the perfect family.“   He wipes some of your tears away with his thumb and kisses your forehead. Then he kisses you gently, before pulling away and kissing your nose.  

You both kiss your little girl’s head at the same time.

You kiss his cheek, "She loves you with all her heart. And so do I.”


	18. My Little Sunshine

A baby’s cry comes over the baby monitor. You’re snuggled into Shane’s chest, his arm around you, because the man is warmer than a blanket. “I’ll go” you mumble against his skin. Before you can even move, you feel his hold on you tighten, “I’ll go. You go back to sleep.” He kisses your shoulder before going to your newborn daughter’s room.

After 20 minutes, you’re still awake due to being without your personal heat source. You go to check on your husband and child. You stop and lean against the doorway as you see the scene in front of you, a smile on your face.  

Shane’s back is to you as he gently rocks her in his arms, her cries long gone. You hear him softly singing ‘You Are My Sunshine’ to his little angel. You instantly melt. Although you notice he sings the second line as “my little sunshine”. You whisper, “It’s ‘my only sunshine’” as you approach him with a smile.

He looks at you, returning the smile. He reaches his arm out, pulling you into him. You wrap your arm around his waist, head resting against his chest, as you gently caress her little cheek as she sleeps in the crook of Shane’s arm.  “I know, but I have two sunshines. So that line don’t work for me.”

You look up at him, his eyes are on his baby girl. You gently take his chin in your hand and turn his face towards you. You lightly brush your lips against his, whispering “You have no idea how much I love you.“  

He rubs your hip and smirks against your lips, "I think I have some idea.” He kisses you fully, deepening the kiss shortly after.


	19. Kitchen Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sister to 'Patrol Car Chat'

You’re sitting in Lori’s kitchen.  She’s baking 3 dozen cupcakes for Carl’s birthday party at school tomorrow.  You help out when needed, otherwise you’re just sitting at the counter talking with her.

“We bought a house” you smirk knowing she’ll freak out.

Lori stops mixing the batter and looks at you, her mouth drops open, “Get out!! That’s great!! Congratulations!” She comes around and hugs you.

“Thank you” you laugh.

“You know what this means, right?” She asks with a smirk of her own.

You look at her confused, waiting for her to continue.

“You’re going to be Mrs. Walsh soon…that’s what comes next missy.”

You can’t help but laugh at her enthusiasm, “I don’t know, we haven’t discussed it all that much really.”

“Don’t tell me you’re not interested in getting married.”  She hands you the cupcake liners to start lining the muffin tins.

“I never said that.  I would marry that man in a second. He’s honestly the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”  You smile at the thought of him.

She licks the batter off the spoon before placing it in the sink, “You’re blushing” she laughs.

“Pointing it out doesn’t help!” You toss a crumpled cupcake liner at her.

“I have to tell you, you have that man wrapped around your finger, whether you realize it or not.  I’ve never seen him treat anyone as amazing as he treats you.”

You blush again at her sweet words, “How do you mean?”  You hand her the lined muffin tins.

“Do you remember when you were coming back from visiting your family?  You two had been together, I think 2 or 3 months, and Shane said he’d pick you up from the airport?”

“Yea.”

“Well,” she starts filling the muffin tins with the batter, “He was halfway to the airport when he got two flat tires and had to pull over.  He called Rick in a panic, freaking out he’d get there late and disappoint you.  Rick drove out to him, told him he’d drive him to the airport and they could come back for the truck later.  Shane said no, didn’t want Rick there when he saw you for the first time in a week,” She glances your way with a smile.  “He had Rick stay with his pick up until AAA arrived and he took Rick’s car to pick you up.”

“I can’t believe it.  He told me he had Rick’s car because Rick needed to borrow his pick up to move furniture.”

Lori laughs at that.  “Well my point is, pre-(y/n) Shane, as soon as he got the flats, would have called the girl and told her so, ask if she could take a cab back. He’d never be as nervous as he was that day about being late.

“He’s unbelievable” you say in awe.

Lori pops the muffin tins into the oven and turns to face you, leaning against the counter.

You chew your lip a little in thought, “I ever tell you when I realized I loved him?”

Lori shakes her head.

“It wasn’t that long after we started dating.  We had just left some bar and were walking back to his place when it starts raining.  He started to pull me to run and find some cover and…”, you laugh, “…now remember I had a few drinks in me - I stood there and put my hands out to the side, with my head back looking up at the sky.”  You make the same stance to show Lori causing her to laugh.

“I love rain, it doesn’t bother me.  So I tell him that, he just laughs, shakes his head, and says ‘than I love it too’.” You smile at the memory.  

“He takes my hand and we continue walking, we’re just laughing about how nuts we are doing this, when we pass by this small music school. We can hear someone performing “All Of Me” by John Legend, piano and everything.  I make him stop because I want to listen to it a little.  I tell him how I really like this song and he…he wraps an arm around my waist, pulls me close, and takes my hand – we start slow dancing right there, in the rain.  It was just…perfect.  And to top it off, he’s softly singing some of the lyrics in my ear as we dance, you know, to the best of his ability.” You chuckle. “I realized that night that I loved him.  How I wanted him by my side for the rest of my life.  How I wanted his arms around me and his voice whispering in my ear, for the rest of my life.”

Lori just stares at you with a smile on her face.

“What?” You ask.

“Like I said…wrapped around your finger. Shane loves you more than anything in this world.  You two were made to be together, I honestly believe that.”

The house phone rings and Lori excuses herself to go pick it up.  As she’s on the phone, you smile to yourself at the thought of your history with Shane and your future together.  You decide to call him to tease him about the airport story.

You pull out your cell phone and call him; his contact picture popping up on the screen – it’s a candid shot of you two that Lori took one night in their backyard.  You’re on his lap, his arms around you.  Your hand is on his cheek, and you’re just looking into each others eyes.  Your mouth is open just slightly and he’s smirking at you – you two had been talking quietly to each other in that moment, no idea that Lori had just taken your picture.

“Hey baby” He answers, and you can hear in his voice that he’s smiling.

“Hey” You can feel yourself blushing already…his damn voice always gets you.


	20. Date Interrupted

Red and blue lights illuminate the back windshield, followed by the noise of a siren.   
  
You’re currently in the car with a date. Your first date since you and Shane broke up; he got jealous when he saw you having coffee with a male co-worker, accused you of cheating.  Lori knew he was a moron for it so she set you up with a teacher from her school. You appreciate her caring, but you’re not even at the restaurant yet and he’s already boring you.   
  
Your date, Mark, pulls over. Once the two cops make it to the vehicle, you scoff, “You gotta be kidding me,” you huff under your breath.   
  
Rick is at the driver’s side and Shane is at the passenger side, your side.  Mark already has his window rolled down. Shane knocks gently on your window, you ignore him. He knocks again, “Ma'am I’m gonna need you to roll down your window.” You roll your eyes and roll it down.   
  
As Rick is talking with Mark, Shane uses the opportunity to talk to you. He crouches down so he’s eye level with you, “Who is this guy?”   
  
“Since we’re no longer together, that’s none of your business.”  
  
Shane was expecting this from you and frankly, he deserved it. He eyes Mark as Rick is talking to him, “Come on (y/n), this guy? Really? I’m bored just lookin’ at him.“  You smirk for a second before remembering how mad you are at him, but Shane smiles because he caught it. "Look, can we talk?”   
  
You glare at him, “Now you wanna talk? I tried to talk to you that same day to tell you how wrong you were and you didn’t want to hear it.”  
  
Shane sighs, “I know. You’re right. I’m a total asshole, you think I don’t know that?”   
  
“Say that again.”   
  
You two know each other so well that he knows exactly what part you’re referring to. He smirks at your statement, “I’m a total asshole.”   
  
“Fine, I’ll talk to you.”   
  
Shane stands up and opens the car door for you.   
  
“Wait, what’s going on? Are you under arrest?” Mark asks panicking.   
  
Shane closes the door after you exit. He leans into the car, “She might be, sir. Just sit tight.”   
  
You hear him and punch his arm.   
  
“That’s assaulting a police officer right there.” Shane jokes as the two of you walk back to the police car.  
  
“What do you want Shane?” You cut to the chase.  
  
“I’m a fuckin’ idiot. You know that, I know that…shit, everyone knows that. It’s not an excuse, it’s an important fact to keep in mind…”  you hate yourself for smirking at that.   
  
Shane runs a hand through his hair. ”…I never thought you were cheatin’ on me. I never would, I trust you….I fuckin’ panicked when I saw you two.“   
  
“Panicked? About what?”  
  
Shane laughs in disbelief, “I’m not good enough for you. You are so far out of my league that every day I’m expecting to wake up and realize you’ve just been an incredible dream I’ve been having. I saw you with that guy at the coffee shop and all the fears I had came to surface.”   
  
This was definitely not what you were expecting him to say.   
  
“I saw you two and thought ‘yeah, they make more sense’. I got into my own stupid head and decided I’d end it because I was that insecure and hurt,” he rubs the back of his neck, but never breaks eye contact with you.   
  
“I love you (y/n). I’d do anything to win ya back.”   
  
It dawns on you once he says that, you break into a smile and playfully glare at him, “Like find out the details of my date tonight from Lori and pull us over?”   
  
Shane laughs, “You know me too well, babe.” Letting the pet name slip out.   
  
You catch it and smile softly, “I miss hearing you call me that.”   
  
“I miss calling you that.”   
  
You close the short space between you so you’re right in front of him. You swear he looks a little nervous.   
  
“You are an idiot…”   
  
Shane drops his head, he figured this wouldn’t work.  
  
“For ever thinking that you’re not good enough for me.”   
  
A smile grows on his face as he lifts his head back up and looks at you.   
  
“You have been nothing but an incredible, protective, sweet, funny, caring man to me since we started dating.  I can’t even believe that you’d be insecure about that. Do you know how often I think that you could do better?”   
  
“I hope never because there’s no way I’m doing better than you,” he wraps his arms around your waist, “You’re it for me. I’m gonna love you for the rest of my life.”  You wrap your arms around him, hugging him close.

He buries his face in your neck briefly, before resting his cheek against the side of your head.   You pull away, arms still around each other, “Shane, I love you too. And only you. You’re the man that I deserve and the man that I want.”  He leans in and kisses you softly.  

When you finally pull away, you look at him, “What do I do about Mark?”  "Who the hell is that?” Shane honestly asks.  You laugh, “The guy you scared the shit out of for pulling him over and taking his date.“  Shane brushes a piece of hair behind your ear, "Want me to get you out of it?”  You nod, “Please.”  

Shane knocks on the window of the patrol car behind him signaling Rick whose in the driver's seat.  Shane kisses you once more, telling you to stay by the patrol car. He and Rick go back to their respective windows from before.  

"Sorry, sir. Computers have been havin’ a lot of issues lately. Your license is clean so I’ll leave you with just a warning.” Rick explains.  

“What about my date? Is she in trouble?” Mark questions, glancing left and right to look at both of them.  

“We’re gonna have to bring her in. She’s wanted for questioning regarding a car theft ring. Real crazy stuff.” Shane states, causing Rick to turn his head to laugh out of sight.

“Oh my god. I had no idea. Um…alright. Well thank you officers.“  

"You have a good night now sir.” Shane steps back and raps his knuckles against the rook quick.  

When Shane approaches you, you ask him what he said to Mark to get you out of it.  “Told him we needed to question you about a car theft ring.”  

"What the hell?!” You smack his chest.  

“Had to make sure he’d stay away from you in the future. And by the way….” he kisses you, gently pushing you up against the patrol car, his knee between your legs.  "That’s twice now you’ve assaulted a police officer.“  

You grip the front of his shirt to keep him close, you whisper against his lips, “What are you gonna do? Punish me?”  You push your hips against his.  

You hear a low rumble leave his throat as he kisses you deeply.  

“Uh, yeah, I’m still here guys.” Rick says tapping the roof. You smile against Shane’s lips and gently push him away. You wipe a little lipstick from his lips, smiling. He kisses your cheek.  

“You two ready to head home?” Rick asks, before getting into the driver’s seat.  

“Yeah.” You both reply in unison, looking into each others eyes.


	21. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the ZA

You’re trying to get to sleep. Shane’s been working late these past few weeks and you always have trouble falling asleep without him.   
  
You hear a banging on your front door, then you hear the noise move from the door to along the front of the house, then silence.   
  
You’d be lying if you said you weren’t terrified. You watch too many crime shows, as much as Shane hates them, so too many possible scenarios pop into your head.    
  
You grab your phone, ready to call Shane, but decide against it. You don’t want him worrying about you while he’s working.    
  
You take a deep breath and reach under the bed where Shane put a baseball bat for you. You grab it and head to the front door. As you go, you’re quickly glancing out the windows but don’t see anyone.   
  
You listen for a minute before opening the front door, bat at the ready. You step outside and look around. You don’t see anything at first, but as you look closer down the street, you see a group of people who look like they’re drunk from the way they’re walking.  Luckily they’re heading away from you.   
  
As you curse them for being the ones to have probably banged on the house, you turn to head back inside.  You come face to face with a person….or what was a person?! This dead body looking thing goes to grab you but you smack it with the baseball bat, screaming, before running for the door.  You had no idea a whole hoard of them were heading down the street, towards you.   
  
You get inside and go to close the door but more are pushing their way inside. You manage to hit a couple more with the bat.   
  
You see the blood all over your living room and smell the rotting skin of these…these things!  You make a beeline for the bedroom, locking the door. You grab Shane’s gun lock box and the key for it from the closet and run into the master bathroom, locking that door behind you.    
  
You jump into the tub, yanking the shower curtain closed, and sit on the bottom of it.  You unlock the gun box, grab the gun and ammo and start loading it the way Shane taught you.  Your hands are shaking so bad.    
  
You start hearing screams from outside. From your neighbors who are now waking up to this nightmare and running into these things. You also hear them still in your house. You hear them snarling and can still smell them two rooms away, with two locked doors between you.    
  
You don’t know how much time has gone by. You curse as you realize you left your cell phone in the bedroom - no way in hell you were getting it. You’ll probably end up dying here you think.   
  
‘Pop pop pop pop’, you hear gunshots going off in your living room. There’s so many.  You hear the bedroom door get busted in. You feel like you can’t breathe.   
  
You ready the gun, aiming it at the shower curtain, ready for whoever is coming.   
  
Then you hear it through the door, “(y/n)?!”   
  
You choke back a sob - it’s Shane.  The relief that floods over you causes tears to instantly start falling. You jump up, pulling back the shower curtain. “Shane!”   
  
Before you even have both feet out of the tub, Shane kicks the door in.  
  
You just stare at one another for a second. You crying, holding a gun at your side, dressed in one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts on.  Shane, teary eyed, blood on his uniform, holding a gun at his side.   
  
Shane closes the short distance between you two. He puts his hand on your cheek and kisses you. He pulls away, “Are you alright?”   
  
A sob escapes you, “No.” He puts his hand on the back of your head and pulls you into him.    
  
“I know baby, I know. Listen, we don’t have much time. I’ll explain in the car, but we gotta pack some bags as fast as possible and get the hell outta here. Okay?”   
  
You nod against his shoulder. You pull away and he looks at you.   
  
“I saw all the blood out there, I…I didn’t know if you…if it was…” he whispers, a couple tears escaping, “I tried calling you and when you didn’t pick up…”   
  
You grab his face gently, kissing him.    
  
When you pull away, he motions to the gun in your hand, “From the closet?”   
  
You nod.   
  
“Atta girl, you remember how to shoot it like I taught you?” He kisses your forehead, proud of you.

“Yeah. Is that how you stop them for good? You shoot them?”

“Yeah, you gotta get ‘em in the head.” Shane says softly.

You both go and each pack a bag. Shane makes sure to take all the ammo he has in the house.  He puts his duffel across his body, grabs your hand, and pulls you with him. There’s one or two of those things left outside that he immediately takes care of.

You glance around the neighborhood, not having seen it since you were out there last night.  There’s bodies of those dead people all over, neighbors rushing into their cars like you two, you see several smoke clouds billowing in the distance – it’s absolute chaos.


	22. Hoodie

Shane and Rick have gotten the 12am-8am shift at work the past few weeks.  You hate it because you don’t get to have him next to you at night and during the day you only have a few hours with him before he has to get some sleep before work.   
  
You do love how he makes sure to snuggle with you for at least a half hour before he’s gotta leave for his shift.   
  
You have a little ritual now where you have coffee and some breakfast ready for him when he walks in the door.  You’re leaning against the counter sipping some coffee when he comes home.   
  
He looks tired. He drops his bag by the door and makes his way to the kitchen.  When he sees you, he stops. You furrow your brow in confusion and tilt your head slightly. “Everything okay?”   
  
Shane smiles and walks over to you.   
  
You have a cup of coffee and some eggs waiting for him in the usual spot but he walks right by it.   
  
You smirk as he comes closer, “…what?” You put your coffee mug down.   
  
“Nothing…you look good.” He runs his hand gently from your neck, down your collarbone, and then grabs the zipper of your hoodie. You blush. You have on a pair of super short shorts and just a zip up hoodie, no shirt. You just threw it on this morning. You also lazily zippered it up, so its a little more than halfway zippered, your cleavage on full display.   
  
He pulls it down an inch before sliding his hand under the hoodie at your shoulder and slowly sliding the hoodie down your arm. As he moves the fabric, his mouth is on your collarbone and moving across your shoulder.  You kiss his ear that’s in front of you and put your hand in his hair.   
  
He works his way back to your neck and you feel him pull the zipper down a little bit more.  He licks and nibbles the sensitive spot below your ear and blows lightly on it giving you goosebumps. You push yourself against him. Without warning he lifts you up onto the counter and sheds his shirt before sliding his hands up your thighs.    
  
He’s between your legs. You go to unzip the rest of the hoodie but he puts a hand over yours.   
  
“Let me.”  
  
He grabs the zipper and pulls it down slowly. Once fully unzipped, he slides his hands against your skin and pushes it completely off, revealing your chest fully.  You see his tongue sweep across his lower lip as he gets the full view.   
  
You smile to yourself at his reaction. You gently push his chest away and hop off the counter.    
  
“Where do you think you’re going?” He asks, grabbing your hand gently.   
  
“Bedroom. I haven’t shared a bed with you in weeks.” You walk towards the bedroom, pulling him behind you by the hand. With him still holding your hand, he wraps that arm around you - your intertwined hands now resting on your stomach, and kisses the back of your neck.


	23. Cupcakes

Shane walks into the kitchen rubbing his eye and yawning.  “Babe, it’s 12:30 in the morning. What on earth are you doing?”

You turn to look at him, flour smudged on your cheek and forehead, “I forgot to make cupcakes for her school birthday party tomorrow!”  You go back to working on the batter. Her being you and Shane’s five year old daughter.  Between planning her actual birthday party, work, and being a wife and mother, you completely forgot about her school party…and the cupcakes.

Your hair is thrown up in a messy bun, you’re in your underwear and one of Shane’s denim button up shirts with the sleeves rolled up.  

Shane can tell you’re a little overwhelmed, “Alright.  What can I do to help?”

You have him line the muffin tins with cupcake liners.

Once you’re finished, you pour the batter into the muffin tins and pop them into the oven.  You lean against the counter with an audible sigh, glad to finally have several minutes to relax.  Shane walks over to you with a sleepy smile and wipes the flour from your face.  He places a kiss on each place he wipes flour from.  You lean your forehead against his chest, exhausted.  

Shane scoops you up and carries you to the couch.  He sits down with you in his lap, arms holding you close.  You kiss him softly, “Thank you for helping me.”

He smiles and gently rubs your cheek with his finger, “You did all the hard work.”

You both settle into each other and close your eyes.  It feels like only 5 minutes has passed before you hear the oven beep.  You sigh and go to stand up but Shane, who’s still asleep, grips you tighter.

You kiss the corner of his mouth and move his arm from your waist.  You take the cupcakes out and set them on the counter to cool.  You go back to Shane and settle back into his lap.

You feel a tug on your hair.  Then you feel a tug on your sleeve.  When you open your eyes, you see your baby girl, dressed in her footsie pajamas.

“Mommy!” Usually you or Shane wake her up but you both fell asleep on the couch so late that she woke up first.

You smile, stand up, and pick her up.  You kiss her forehead and her little nose.

“Good Morning Pumpkin. Can you wake up Daddy for me?” She nods with a smile.  You put her in Shane’s lap.

She stands up on his lap and puts her tiny hands on his cheeks. She leans in and whispers against his nose, “Daddy”.

Shane stirs a little.  She gently slaps her hands against his cheeks and says “Daddy” a little louder.

Shane opens his eyes to his daughter’s face mere inches from his.  He laughs and wraps his arms around her, “G’Mornin’ Sweetie”.  He places several kisses on her cheek in rapid succession making her giggle and wiggle in his arms.

He stands up; her little bottom is sitting on his forearm as he holds her with one arm.  He puts a hand on your hip and whispers “Hey beautiful” against your lips before kissing you.

The three of you go into the kitchen where you still need to frost those damn cupcakes.  Shane stands her up on the counter briefly before picking her up at the waist and placing her on his shoulders, one hand holding her legs around his neck.  She giggles in delight and holds onto his ears when she loses her balance a little.  

You smile at your little family.  You start frosting the cupcakes.  You get some on your finger.  You stick your finger out to Shane, “Here babe”.  Shane’s not a big sweets guy, but he does enjoy frosting.  He puts his mouth around the tip of your finger, covered in frosting, and licks the frosting off.  He kisses your head, “Thanks darlin’”.  

“I ‘ave a cupcake?”

Her real birthday isn’t for another couple of days but you can’t resist.

“Alright Monkey, but just this once, okay?”

She nods excited.  You hand her a half of a cupcake.  As soon as she bites into it a piece falls on Shane’s head, rolling off and getting frosting on his cheek.  You both laugh as Shane smiles and shakes his head.  You wipe the frosting off with your thumb and lick it off your finger.  Shane grabs the front of his shirt that you’re wearing and gently pulls you close, kissing you softly.  As you start to pull away, another piece of cupcake falls from above, falling onto your chest, rolling down the shirt and onto the floor.

You look down and see frosting on your chest, you go to wipe it when Shane grabs your hand gently.  “Leave it, I’ll get it later.”   You smirk and make a show of putting your hands in the air to show you won’t touch it.  Shane smiles proudly.

You look at your precious child and see she’s got frosting all over her mouth.

“Aw, Monkey you got half of it on your face” you laugh.

You go behind Shane and lift her off his shoulders and settle her on your hip.  Shane brushes crumbs from his hair into the garbage. You wet a paper towel and start wiping her face.  When you’re done, you kiss her cheek and put her on the ground.

As you’re cleaning up the cupcake chaos, Shane says to you, “Baby, check this out.”

You turn and see Shane flexing his bicep, and hanging from his bicep with two tiny arms is your daughter who is having a blast.

You laugh and walk over, picking her off his arm and hugging her to your chest.  Shane smiles and wraps his arms around you from behind, leaning over your shoulder and kissing her head.  He then nuzzles your temple before placing a kiss there.

“You Walsh girls are a handful…“ Shane says with a smile, ”…I wouldn’t have it any other way.“


	24. Flat Tire

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” You pull over and curse your flat tire. It’s pouring outside, at night, and the last thing you want to do is get soaked and dirty from changing a tire. 

You were rushing around this morning, you didn’t even grab a raincoat or an umbrella despite the forecast.

You groan before running to your trunk and grabbing your spare and the jack.  You groan again as you kneel down in the mud, in your pencil skirt, and attempt to jack up the car. The damn rain is slick on the metal and you’re having a hard time. All of a sudden you find yourself bathed in headlights coming from behind your car.

Someone gets out and you can tell it’s a man in a jacket, from his outline against the headlights.

“Miss, you need any help?“

"Uh…no that’s alright. Thank you though.” You don’t need some creep kidnapping you right now.

The man steps closer, a badge in his hand. “I don’t mean to scare ya. I’m a deputy ” he moves his badge out so you can see it, “I just got done with my shift and was heading home when I saw you.”

You can actually see his face now, and he’s handsome. You hate being so superficial but the fact that he’s so good looking makes you change your mind.

“Shane Walsh” he puts his hand out.

“(f/n)(l/n)”. You shake his hand.

He feels you trembling as he shakes your hand. You’re soaked to the bone.

He shrugs his jacket off and holds it open for you, “Here, put this on darlin’.” You stand up and slide your arms into the sleeves. He gently pulls the collar up so it’s properly covering you.

“Thank you.” You zip it up and snuggle into it, warm from his body heat. It smells nice too which means he does.

He smiles. And immediately gets to work. Just as he slides the spare on, you see him stop and feel it more.

“Seems your spare is flat too.” He looks up at you.

“Just great.”

He stands up. “I’ll call you a tow. I’ll stay with you, if you want, until it gets here.” He runs his hand through his hair to get some of it off his forehead but it’s pointless with the pouring rain.

You nod with a small smile, “You sure you wouldn’t mind?”

“Not at all. But can you do me favor?”

You’re surprised and a little worried. Please don’t let him end up being a creep.

“And what would that be?”

“Can we wait in my truck? I gotta get you in some heat because you’re still shivering.”

You blush at him caring about you like that. Thankfully it’s dark out so he doesn’t notice.

You agree and he follows you to the passenger side of his truck and opens the door for you. The truck is a little high so he offers you his hand. You take it and climb inside. He closes your door and gets into the driver’s side.

He pulls out his phone and calls what you presume is his station house.

“Hey Larry, it’s Walsh…yeah I was heading home but I stopped to assist a motorist…yeah could ya send me a tow here? …great thanks. I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

You turn to look at him. He’s soaked now too. You start to move to take off his jacket and give it back, but he sees you and puts his hand over yours to stop you. He still feels warms somehow, despite being soaked himself.  

“No, please. Keep it on. I’m fine, promise.” And he shoots you a grin to prove it.

His hand lingers on yours for a few seconds before pulling away. The second he pulls it away, you miss the feeling already.

As you wait for the tow truck, you two talk seeing as you have nothing else to do. You don’t mind because he turns out to be a really great guy. You both make each other laugh and you find it easy to talk with him.

Before you even realize that a half hour has gone by, the tow truck pulls up.

“You’re finally getting dry, you stay here. I’ll talk to the guy.” He offers.

You thank him, but you tell him its okay. It’s your car and he’s done enough for you as it is.  You then remember how he said he’d stay with you until the tow came, so you’re a little bummed now.

“Hey, keep the jacket until you’re done with it. It’s not a problem.”

You smile appreciatively, “But how will I get it back to you?”

He grabs a pen out of his console and holds it between his teeth.  He gently takes your wrist and pushes the sleeve of the jacket up with the other hand. You hope he can’t feel your pulse because it’s racing right now. He rubs your wrist with his thumb softly as he writes his phone number on your forearm.

“You want to return the jacket or you want to keep it, it’s up to you. At least I know it’s going to a good home.”  You know what he really means - he’s leaving it up to you if you want to call him or not, no pressure.

As you go to say thank you there’s a knock on your window making you jump slightly. You see it’s the tow truck driver so you roll it down.

“We doing this or what?” The guy, whose name tag reads Ray, says.

“Yes, sorry.” God, he’s creepy looking.

“Alright, let’s go cutie.” And he walks back to his truck. Yeah, you don’t like this guy.

You turn to Shane, his hand still on your wrist, “Do you mind staying a little longer?”

As you’re asking, he’s talking at the same time, “Yeah, I think I’m gonna stay a little longer.”  Shane doesn’t like the idea of you being alone with this guy.

You decide to be bold as you lean over and kiss his cheek, “Thank you so much.” He smiles softly, looking down briefly - you swear he seems a little shy now.  

You both hop out and stand in the rain as Ray hooks up your car.

“Sir, Can I ask how much this will be?”

Ray gives you a price and Shane scoffs.

“You tryin’ to rip her off?” Shane asks, brow furrowed.

“Back off buddy, that’s my rate.”

“That’s bullshit. I know that ain’t your real rate.”

“And how’s that?” Ray asks, rolling his eyes.

“Because I work at the Sheriff’s Department and we use you guys all the time for auto accidents. And what you just told this woman ain’t your real rate.”

Ray stumbles over his words a little, trying to save face. “Yeah…well…we just recently increased it but I’ll give this honey the old rate, okay?”

“Good. And you call her ‘cutie’, ‘honey’, or some other sexist name one more time we’re gonna have a bigger problem. Ya got it?”

“Yea I got it.” Ray says weakly.

You grab Shane’s forearm, “Again, thank you.”

He turns to you, “My pleasure. Now, can we get you back in the truck? If you get sick, I’m gonna feel horrible.”

You chuckle and nod, “Alright, alright” you smirk at him, gaining one in return.

He once again opens the door for you, except this time he tells you to turn around to face him, which you do. He picks you up by your waist and sits you sideways on the seat so your legs are hanging over the side. He grabs a towel from the backseat and gently takes your exposed calf in his hand to extend your leg; he wipes the mud off your knee, before doing the same to the other. You swear he purposefully glides his hand down your calf when switching legs.

You’re blushing again, and with the interior light on he probably will notice it now. And he does.

“Th..thank you.” You manage to get out after finding your voice.  

“Anytime” He says a little more serious than before. He also looks at you for a beat longer than before too.

Ray finishes up and walks over to the open door. Shane turns around, leaning against your legs for two reasons - so Ray doesn’t gawk at your legs and so he can’t interact with you too much. Ray hands you a clipboard with papers you need to sign, which you do, then hand it back to him.

“I’ll check in with you tomorrow Ray.” Shane shouts after him; a warning of sorts.

Ray grumbles and mutters, “Can’t wait.”

Shane turns back to face you, “I’ll give you a lift home. That is unless you don’t want some stranger to know where you live.” He jokes.

“You’re no stranger Shane Walsh. Besides, when I call you to return your jacket, you’ll need my address to come pick me up.” Man, you can be more forward than you thought.

A smile grows on his face, “That right?”

“Yeah…unless you changed your mind?”

“Now why would I do a stupid thing like that?” He questions with a chuckle.

He drives you home. You live in an apartment building so you don’t have a stoop, but you do have a building entrance and he runs with you there, through the rain, to see you off properly.

“I honestly can’t thank you enough for all your help tonight. You really saved me some trouble.” You smile.

He has his hands stuffed in his pockets, it reminds you of a nervous schoolboy.

“Really, it was no problem. I’m glad I could help.”

Before he realizes what he’s doing, he reaches a hand out and gently wipes some stray rain drops off your cheek.

You blush, but you turn your head just slightly to lean into his touch. He looks at you intently.

Before you can even blink, he leans in, pulling your face in gently, and kisses you softly.  You return it immediately causing both of you to smile against each other before continuing the kiss.

You both gravitate even closer, his other arm wrapping around you, your arms wrapping around his torso.

You pull away slowly, “I think you need to warm me up again.”

Shane raises an eyebrow, “Oh yeah? Back to the truck?”

“No. Up to my place.” You motion to the doorway to your building, a small smile playing on your lips.

Shane kisses you again, “Lead the way” he whispers against your lips.

You two barely separate as you enter the building and enter the elevator.

When you make it inside your apartment, you pull away and unzip his jacket, taking it off and laying it on a chair.

You grab the hem of his shirt, pulling it up.  He pulls away so you can lift it over his head, tossing it to the side.  His hand is in your hair, before he goes to kiss you again, “Are you sure?”

You melt at his question, the look of tenderness in his face when he asks, like he doesn’t want to scare you away gives you butterflies.

“Yes.” You whisper against his lips.  You brush your lips against his before kissing him deeply.

You pull away to take your shirt off as he takes off his pants.  When you’re back on each other, he reaches behind you and unzips your skirt letting it drop to the floor.   You undo the clasp of your bra, tossing it to the side.  You swear you hear him take a quiet breath when he sees you.

He suddenly scoops you up in his arms, causing you to giggle, and carries you into your bedroom, never breaking away from your lips.

He lays you down in the middle of the bed before gently laying on top of you. He breaks away from you and sits up, sitting on his feet.  He places kisses along your leg, all the way to your upper thigh.  He gently grabs the hem of your panties and slowly pulls them down, gliding them slowly down your legs before tossing them to the side.

He moves back on top of you, fitting between your legs perfectly.  He’s kissing your neck as you push his boxer briefs down the best you can.  He chuckles against your skin, before standing up and removing them completely.  He situates himself between your legs again, on top of you.

In the morning, part of you thought it was a dream what happened the night before and part of you wondered if maybe he sneaked out early in the morning, you being nothing more than another notch in his belt.  You were wrong on both because when you opened your eyes, there he is sleeping next to you

He’s on his side facing you, one arm draped over you, the other bent under the pillow.  You can’t help but smile to yourself.  He looks so cute and you realize it’s the first time you’ve seen his hair dry.  He has some curls to it which you love. You reach out and gently run a hand through it.  A quiet, content hum leaves him and you want to die at how cute it is.  You run your hand through his hair again, hoping for it to happen again. Instead you hear him take a deep breath through his nose indicating he’s awake, his eyes opening.  As soon as he sees you, he smiles, pulling you closer.  He nuzzles your cheek, kissing it, “Hey”.  

“Hi”.  You play with the hair on the nape of his neck.  

“So, doesn’t seem like you can go to work today without a car, huh?” He asks, sliding his hand slowly up and down your bare back.

“I could try to get there somehow, but I think I’m feeling a little ill from last night’s rain, so I’ll have to call in sick.” You smirk.

Shane kisses you softly, “Yeah, you’re right. I think a sick day is in order for me too.”

You slide your hand down from his neck to his chest, part of you wanting to ask if that means he’ll stay.  But it turns out you don’t have to ask as he continues…

“I mean someone has to stay with you and make sure you stay in bed all day.”  He smiles, earning one from you, as he nuzzles your neck, placing several kisses.


	25. Apple Picking

Fall is one of your favorite seasons and along with that comes apple picking.  Shane’s taken you to a local orchard that he used to go to as a kid to pick apples.

You promise him you’ll make an apple pie with what you guys get.

Shane’s in charge of carrying the basket since he has muscles for a reason.  You get to one part of the orchard where it’s obvious everyone has picked the good apples on the bottom, the part you can reach.  Shane’s able to grab several that are a little higher.

You look to the top and see those shiny, red ones that have been neglected due to how far up they are.  Before you know what’s happening, you feel yourself being lifted in the air.  Shane crouched down, setting aside the basket, and put his head between your legs, and stood up with you on his shoulders.  He’s got a grip on your legs, “Grab those good ones on the top babe.”

You’re able to reach all of them, dropping them into the basket.  You gently grab under his chin and tilt his head back so he’s looking up at you, “Thanks for the lift” and you lean down, kissing him upside down.  You pull away only to have him kiss you one more time.

He lifts his arms up, grabbing your hips and drops his head down.  He simply lifts you up and over his head, placing you back on the ground.  You smile, kissing his cheek.

He grabs the basket and grabs an apple, rubbing it on his shirt before taking a bite.  He holds it out to you – you put your hand over his to steady it and take a bite too.

When he’s done, he tosses the core in the garbage and you notice he has some juice from the apple at the corner of his mouth so you grab the front of his shirt and pull him towards you, earning a raised eyebrow from him, and kiss the corner of his mouth getting the juice.  He doesn’t let you move away until he kisses you fully.

As he’s driving home, you notice he’s going a different way.

“Are we not going home?”

“Got one more stop first.”

He drives into this field and parks his pick up truck.  He gets out, walking to your side and opening your door, putting his hand out for you.

You take it and get down out of the truck.  He leads you to the bed of the truck and pulls down the hatch so he can hop up.  He reaches down, taking your hand, and pulls you up into it.  He sits down, back leaning against the cab, and motions for you to sit between his legs.  You settle down between them, snuggling into his chest, his arms wrapped around you.

When you finally look out, you see the most beautiful sunset.  You feel his arms tighten their hold a little; he nuzzles your temple before placing a lingering kiss there.

“Shane…it’s so beautiful.” You say, looking at the sky in awe.

Shane, looking at you, replies, “It really is.”


	26. You Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the scene in 2x06, when Shane pulls up in the car to apologize to Andrea.

“You sure that’s the decision you want to make?” Shane hollers at you from the car.

As you keep walking, you throw him a quick glance, “Yeah! It is!”

He shakes his head and looks straight ahead, actually contemplating letting you walk back to camp. The softness outweighs the stubbornness and he quickly speeds up then pulls the car in front of your path. He’s out of the car, door left open, as he leans an arm on the roof.

  
You stop abruptly and cross your arms against your chest as you turn towards him annoyed, “I could punch you right now!”

  
Shane licks his lips quick with a smirk as he glances down the road before meeting your stare again, “If that’ll get me back in your good graces, have at it.” And he steps back from the car, arms opened wide.

  
“Idiot,” you mutter.

  
“What’s that now?” he asks with a narrowed stare.

  
“Idiot!” you repeat for him.

  
“Yeah? And why’s that?” He puts his hands on his hips, “I mean, shit girl! I ain’t even know why you’re so pissed at me!”

  
You swing your palm out in front of you as if proving your last statement.

  
He huffs out a quick, annoyed chuckle before ripping his cap off his head. He walks around the front of the car, hand rubbing his shaved head before pulling the cap back on.

  
You put your hands on your hips as he walks up in front of you.

  
“Alright, enough with the sass bullshit! What the hell’s got your panties in a bunch all’a sudden?!”

  
“You! You tell me back there how you’re thinking of leaving! You ever think maybe we need you here? Maybe you’d be missed?! You know how selfish of you that’d be if you up and left?!”

  
He takes a step back, hanging his head, but you see a lopsided grin on his face.

  
“What?” His little grin isn’t helping you calm down.

  
He tilts his head up just enough for you to see him looking up at you before he lifts his head and turns to look out at the trees. He licks his lips and turns back to you, “That’s what this whole drama act’a yours is about?”

  
You glare at him, “You’re such a dick,” and you go to walk past him but he chuckles and grabs your arm stopping you.

  
“Alright, hey, I acknowledge that, but how ‘bout you lemme say somethin’?”

  
You yank your arm out of his grasp, causing him to put his hands up in surrender briefly. You look at him, waiting.

  
“Had you given me a chance before stormin’ off like that, you’d have heard me ask for you to come with me…that is, if you want to.” His voice is soft and his face serious.

  
You feel the anger start disappearing, “Seriously? Or you just saying that to get me in the car?”

  
He smirks, “You’re real hard to please. Yeah, I’m being serious. Gotta admit though, didn’t realize you’d get so worked up if I did leave on my own,” and he keeps his eyes on you, that smirk still there, “I mean that’s what you meant right? You would miss me. You need me.”

  
You roll your eyes but you smile.

  
He walks closer and rubs your arm as his hand finds your hip. When you reach out and lightly grip his shirt, he moves his hand to your cheek.

  
“Tell me you need me,” he says softly.

  
You look at him with a smirk, “You’d love that, so no.”

  
He laughs, used to you being a smartass with him, “Okay, then I’ll start…I need you. Darlin’ you’re the only person who keeps me sane anymore, and on my toes,” he chuckles, “You’re the one that puts a smile on my face every damn day.”

  
You wrap your arms around his torso, pulling yourself into him, “I need you too, Shane. You make me feel safe,” you kiss his cheek, “and loved.”

  
He leans in close, “I hope so, because darlin’ if you ain’t feelin’ loved, than I ain’t doin’ my job right,” he kisses you softly.


	27. Always Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're married to Shane and made it to Alexandria with the group. But when you don't come back from a supply run, Shane goes on a mission to find you.
> 
> (A different take on the Glenn survival trick of hiding under a dumpster)

You blink back tears and bite your lip to stop from crying out loud. The hands of the undead are trying to grab you from under the dumpster you’re currently sheltered under. 

 

The supply run ended up with Nicholas shooting himself in front of you while on top of the dumpster, trying to escape the herd that quickly descended on you. He pulled you as he fell, his body on yours; it ended up working for you as you were able to crawl away as they feasted on his body. 

 

Glenn called for you a few times but then you heard the car drive off and the sun was setting. It wasn’t soon after that darkness fell upon you and the walkers showed no sign of letting up. 

 

\--

 

Glenn punched the steering wheel as he pulled back into Alexandria. He saw Shane walking over, expecting to greet his wife as usual. Glenn had been trying to prepare for this moment on the ride over, but he knew he would never be ready. 

 

Shane sees Glenn’s distraught face, his eyes locked on his own. No, you can’t be dead. You can’t...right?....No!

 

Shane shakes his head slow, “Nah, man. Where is she?” 

 

“I don’t know. A herd attacked us, her and Nicholas ran off in the same direction, but...I couldn’t find them.” 

 

Shane loses any calmness he had left. Rick watches as Shane marches over to Glenn, grab Glenn by the shirt and slam him against the side of the car. 

 

“Shane!” Rick shouts. 

 

“So you fucking left her?! You  _ left _ her?! She would never do that to you!” Shane slams him against the car a few times as he yells in Glenn’s face. 

 

Rick tries to pull Shane off, but Shane shoves at him, knocking him on his ass. 

 

Rick shouts for Daryl to help him. 

 

Glenn cries as he nods, quietly agreeing with Shane. 

 

Daryl helps Rick try to restrain Shane a second time. Shane just barely lets go of Glenn, turning to shove the two men off of him. 

 

Shane rubs his chin quick before pointing a hard finger at Glenn then the driver’s seat, “Get in!” He shouts. 

 

Rick puts his hands up almost, treating Shane like a loose animal, “It’s dark, you’re not gonna be able to find her right now. As soon as the first light hits, we’ll go. I promise you that.” 

 

Shane side eyes Rick before looking at Glenn who hasn’t moved. Again, he gets in his face, “Get in the fucking car!” 

 

Glenn quickly gets back into the driver’s seat, Shane walks around the front of the car. Rick is on his heels. In half a second, Shane pulls his gun from the back of his waistband, cocks it, and points it at Rick. 

 

Rick freezes and backs up a step. 

 

Shane’s eyebrows are raised, his stare deadly, and voice threatening, “Back off, Rick.” 

 

No one moves for a minute, then Shane is getting into the passenger seat, Glenn driving them out.

 

\---

 

It’s been a couple hours you guess, when you hear a car somewhere out there. You know it’s gotta be Shane, but you also know assuming something like that could get you killed, or worse. 

 

Shane pumps his shotgun and gets out with Glenn. He notices the hoard of walkers gathered around the dumpster but thinks nothing of it. 

 

He whispers with Glenn to help him go through the few buildings to see if you’re there. And they do, with painstaking precision, not missing any inch of space. 

 

The search comes up with nothing, when Shane again looks towards the walkers by the dumpster. 

 

You want to yell out, but the few walkers who aren’t grabbing at you will just join their friends. 

 

Shane notices a body on the ground and his stomach drops, “No...no…” he walks over and finds it’s Nicholas. 

 

His relief is only momentary as he realizes Nicholas was shot in the head. So were you too? He looks around, doesn’t see your body anywhere. 

 

Glenn walks over and stands next to him. 

 

You try to see if you can see who’s out there but it’s too dark. 

 

Shane starts panicking and grabs the closest walker, turning it around to see if it’s you, before stabbing it in the head. 

 

“Check every one of ‘em!’ He harshly whispers at Glenn. They start off just stabbing them, but once the majority of them catch their scent, they resort to the guns as it’s quicker. 

 

Every walker dead, none of them you. 

 

Every walker dead, now lying around the dumpster giving you no way to escape. 

 

“FUCK!” Shane shouts frustrated. 

 

You’d know that voice anywhere. 

 

“Shane!” it comes out weak from not talking. 

 

Shane’s ears perk up and he looks around. 

 

“Shane!” and this time it’s strong. 

 

He turns towards the dumpster and quickly walks over the bodies to look inside, but nothing. 

 

And with a natural instinct, he hurriedly drags a walker body away from the dumpster and gets on his stomach, looking underneath. 

 

His eyes find yours and something close to a sob of relief leaves him. 

 

He shoots back up and they both quickly drag more bodies away. Then he’s back on his stomach and reaching out for you. You grab his warm hand and as you crawl out, he pulls you gently. You’re only halfway out when he grabs your shoulders, pulling you up to your feet and engulfing you in a hug. 

 

You wrap your arms around his neck, “Shane,” you repeat. 

 

“I’ve got ya darlin, I got ya.” He holds you even tighter, hand smoothing over the back of your head. 

 

He wipes at his eyes quick before pulling back to look at you, “You okay? You bit?” He can feel you shaking and he’s trying to be calm about finding you, for your sake. 

 

“I don’t think so,” and you can’t look away from him. 

 

He lifts your shirt up some and looks at your skin quick before dropping it and finding your eyes on him. 

 

He grasps your face and presses his forehead to yours.

 

“You’re okay. Wasn’t gonna leave you out here alone,” his voice is so soft and sincere, “I’m always gonna find you.” 

 

You nod against him and when he kisses you, you feel your chest ache with a small sob.  

 

He grabs your hand and starts heading to the car. You make eye contact with Glenn and you can tell he’s been through hell. 

 

“I’m so sorry (y/n).” 

 

You let go of Shane’s hand to hug Glenn, “We’re good.” 

 

\---

 

Glenn drives back, can’t help glancing in the rearview even though he feels like he’s intruding on something private. 

 

Shane’s leaning against the backseat and the door, you leaning against his chest, between his legs.  His mouth hasn’t left your skin, mouth resting against your temple. One arm holding you close, the other rubbing your back. 

 

You shift to lean on him, chest to chest. He brings a hand to your cheek and leans down a bit to kiss you.  

 

“You saved me,” you whisper against his lips. 

 

He captures your lips with his before pulling back to look at you. 

 

“That’s because you saved me, sweetheart. Ain’t no way I’d still be here if you didn’t love me the way you do.” 

 

You slide your hand against his jaw, nose brushing his lips as you sweetly press your face against his. 

 

He kisses your nose. Kisses your cheek. Kisses your forehead.

 

Then he’s guiding your face to look at him again. He drags his nose across your cheek to whisper in your ear, “I love you, baby. Shit, do I love you.” 


	28. Love

Shane’s been acting more frustrated day after day.  When he’s with you though, he seems to calm down some.  At night, he holds you close, his heartbeat a soothing constant. 

 

You watch as he storms off from talking to Rick and rubs furiously at his head, an indication of his extreme annoyance.  You excuse yourself from gathering peaches and make your way over to him. He’s kicking dirt by the barn, the barn filled of walkers you all recently found out. 

 

He leans against a nearby tractor, only turning his head when he hears you approach.  

 

Wordlessly he extends his arm out to you and as soon as you step into him, that arm wraps around you. 

 

“I’m worried about you.” 

 

Shane raises an eyebrow and gives you a forced smirk, “Now why you worrying ‘bout me? I’m good, darlin’.” 

 

“Shane,” you say low, “Stop pretending for my sake.” 

 

He glances at you, sighs. 

 

“Look, I ain’t lyin’. I am good, when you’re around.” 

 

You slowly wrap your arms around his neck, “And when I’m not?” you kiss him.

 

His other arm wraps around you, “When you’re not...well, I wanna smash Rick’s face in.” 

 

“Shane!” 

 

“What? You want honesty, well that’s it.”  You slide your hands into his opened shirt, moving across his chest. He leans his forehead against yours, voice soft, “I’m not perfect, but I’m trying my hardest to do everything to keep you safe.”

 

“I know and I love you for it,” kissing him, “but I don’t want you to have everybody turn on you in the process. The more angry you get, the faster everyone forgets what a great man you are.” 

 

“You believe that? That I’m a great man?” he asks, glancing down before looking at you again.

 

You nod, “I do.” 

 

“Well then, your opinion is the only one that matters to me.  I’ll do what needs to be done to keep you alive, keep this group alive, and if I end up bein’ hated then so be it. ‘Cause havin’ you safe means more to me than some damn popularity contest.” 

 

You kiss him before wrapping your arms around his neck, hand rubbing the back of his head slowly. You feel as he pulls you close, hands clasped against your butt. The light sensation of kisses on your neck make you smile.

 

When you giggle and squirm a little in his arms from a ticklish spot his lips hit, he smiles against your skin. Your laugh is the sweetest sound he could ever hear. 

 

He lifts his head and gently takes your face in his hands. You move your arms from around his neck and grip his hips as he smiles at you, kissing you nice and slow. 

 

When the kiss slowly ends and Shane pulls away, you feel your warm cheeks and sweep your tongue across your lip. 

 

“Be my wife,” he says low, eyes searching yours. 

 

Your heart skips a beat and you feel your tummy grow butterflies instantly. 

 

“But how…” you start to reply when he cuts you off. 

 

“Don’t matter how. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. And hell I’d be lyin’ if I said I haven’t thought about being married to you before.” 

 

Your soft smile melts his heart as he continues.

 

“So as far as I’m concerned, if we want to be married, than we’re married. And darlin’, I’d give anything to be your husband,” he says with a grin.

 

Your smile grows when you look at him, “Of course I want to be your wife.” 

 

He kisses you passionately before pulling back to look at you, hand combing through your hair. 

 

“I love you more than you’ll ever know.”


	29. CDC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To your surprise, Shane looks out for you at the CDC

You and Shane never spoke really, unless you had to. You two never sat near each other really or interacted much. Honestly, you found him a bit much what with his seemingly short temper and loud opinions. You will admit though that he watched out for every single one of you in the group. 

 

Yet, you found yourself surprised by Shane’s actions at the CDC. As Dr. Jenner spoke to the group, after finally letting you all in, the doctor seemed to stop when his eyes landed on you. 

 

Almost in a trance, he started moving towards you, “You remind me of my wife,” he uttered as his hand started reaching out towards you.  Before even you could react yourself, it was Shane who came from somewhere behind you and stood in front of you.  Despite his height difference with Jenner, he stood tall and firm. You could see his jaw clenching as he pumped his shotgun, stare never straying from the doctor. 

 

Jenner broke out of his thoughts at that and continued talking to everyone. You stared at the back of Shane, drops of sweat rolling from down the back of his neck and disappearing behind the collar of his tshirt.  All you could wonder was why? Why did  _ he _ step up for you?

 

Jenner made you all give blood so he could test you for the disease.  Shane was in front of you and had just stood up, finished with his turn.  But he didn’t walk away, he stood by Jenner, arms crossed against his chest.  

 

You saw Jenner throw a glance his way as he stuck your arm with the needle.  As the blood filled the tube, you felt warmer and weaker. 

 

“Hey, that’s enough,” Shane growled at him, “She’s as white as a sheet!”

 

“I just need a bit more,” Jenner stated and capped it off about 20 seconds later. 

 

After he sticks a cotton ball and band aid on your arm, you slowly stand up and immediately sway, almost falling had Shane not caught you. 

 

“What’s wrong with her?” the doctor asked worriedly. 

 

As Shane scoops you up in his arms, “She’s barely eaten or had anything to drink,” he snaps, “Takin’ her blood didn’t help.”

 

You’re so dizzy and feel horrible. But it doesn’t stop you from trying to act okay. 

 

“I’m...I’m okay...I can walk,” you almost slur. 

 

“You just about fell on that pretty face of yours, so no...I’m not taking any chances, darlin’.”

 

He sees you cover your eyes with your hand. He leans back against the wall and slowly slides down, holding you close in his lap. 

 

“Room spinnin’?”

 

You nod and feel his hand cover yours before he’s beginning to pull it away. 

 

“Keep ‘em closed,” he softly commands you as he pulls your hand away from your eyes.  His large hand covers the back of your head as you feel his forehead press against yours. 

“Just focus on my voice, okay?” and his voice is softer than you’ve ever heard it, “We’re just gonna breathe slow...nice and slow. Alright, darlin’, breathe in,” and you hear him do it along with you, “Good, good. Now let it out,” and again, he’s doing it too. 

 

He repeats it a few more times before he’s moving his head from yours and instead his hand is cupping your cheek. 

 

“You doin’ better?” 

 

Opening your eyes, you see his right away and the worry in them makes your heart still. 

 

“Yeah, I think I’m alright now,” you nod slowly. He feels you lean slightly into his hand so his thumb smooths over your cheek.  

It’s then you remember what he said and a tiny smirk is on your face because a matching one shows up on his. 

 

“What is it?” he questions.

 

“You think I’m pretty?” you tease him about his earlier words.

 

He breathes out a laugh and looks away.  When he looks back at you, he’s still smirking. 

 

“You gonna be mad if I say yes?”

 

You shake your head. 

 

“Then, yeah, I do.” 

 

His eyes flicker to your lips before finding your eyes again, just as fast. 

 

“Shane…”

 

And his brows raise a bit waiting for you to continue. 

 

“If I asked you to kiss me, what are my odds?” and though you’re blushing from being flirty, you can’t help but feel giddy.

 

He leans in as he responds with, “You give me that request and I may never stop, fair warning,” and he stops as his nose brushes yours. 

 

His thumb brushes below your lower lip.

 

“I think I’ll take that risk,” you giggle as he smiles at your words.

 

His lips cover yours and as they find a sensual rhythm, you wonder why anyone could ever dislike him. 


	30. Move In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was from two years ago but I just realized I never posted it.

You hear the alarm on your cell go off. You hate it, but you're the one who set it up. You groan into the pillow as you lift your head up. From the passion of last night's sex, you ended up on the opposite side from your phone.   
  
You lean across Shane's chest reaching your hand out towards the phone just as his hand shoots out, your hand landing on top of his, as you both shut the alarm off.   
  
He immediately grabs you and flips you both over, getting a little yelp from you, so he's hovering over you.   
  
"Shane..." you whine, "...I gotta go back to my place, I gotta get ready for work."   
  
"Just quit." He catches your chin between his thumb and forefinger, as his hand keeps your face still; he works his mouth from your neck down to your bare chest. You close your eyes, leaning your head back at the feeling.   
  
Your hands run through his hair before taking his face and pulling him back up to you. You kiss him deeply, then as soon as you pull away, you push him over so you're on top and you quickly make your escape; otherwise you know Shane would convince you to stay in bed all day.   
  
"Wow, that was unfair," Shane says causing you to laugh.  He sits up against the headboard, sheets covering him from the waist down, and watches you as you gather your clothes from around the room; last night got a little wild. You start getting dressed and Shane watches you with a small smile.   
  
He gets up, finds his boxer briefs and pulls them on. You feel his arms wrap around you from behind. You smile and turn around, wrapping your arms around his neck. He kisses you softly.  
  
"Move in with me."   
  
"What?" You heard him, but you're taken aback by it.   
  
Shane smiles, brushes his thumb against your cheek, "Will you move in here with me? I want to be with you every god damn second and that's hard to do when you live somewhere else."   
  
A smile grows on your face, "I'd love to."   
  
"Yeah?" Shane smiles, almost giddy.   
  
You nod, "yeah."  
  
He hugs you tight, spinning you around once. When he puts your feet back on the ground, he pushes you gently against the wall. You kiss him, leaving you both breathless. 


	31. Locked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one from two years ago that I never posted lol

"Walsh, your girl's in lockup." Jim tells Shane as he walks into the squad room.

   
  
"What?"

   
  
"Yeah, Wes just brought her in - pretty sure it's her."

   
  
"...the fuck?" Shane heads to the cells to see what's going on.

   
  
Sure enough, there you are sitting on a bench in the cell, your hands handcuffed behind you.

   
  
Shane's mouth drops open. He sees no one is in the room with you at the moment. 

  
  
"Darlin' what the hell happened?" 

  
  
You didn't realize anyone walked in and you jump at his voice. You were hoping he was out on patrol and you'd be out of here before he got back in.

   
  
"Uh..hey babe."

   
  
Before either of you get another word out, Wes comes back into the room with the paperwork he needs to fill out.

   
  
"Hey Shane, you talking to the prisoner?"

   
  
"She ain't a prisoner Harris. This is my girlfriend." 

  
  
"No shit?" Wes chuckles.

   
  
"I'm taking the cuffs off her." Shane grabs the keys to the cell and opens it. You stand up and he unlocks the cuffs from your wrists.

   
  
"You okay?" He whispers quietly to you. 

  
  
"Yeah." He kisses your forehead.

   
  
Shane turns back to Wes, "What'd you arrest her for?"

   
  
"She smashed someone's car window." 

  
  
Shane looks at you, his eyebrows raised, "You did what?" He's not angry just shocked. 

  
  
"To save a dog in a hot car!  He left that part out!" You say defensively.

   
  
"Yea, I did. Just wanted to see his reaction to the first part." Wes chuckles.

   
  
After hearing the dog part, Shane shakes his head chuckling, "Yeah, that sounds about right." 

  
  
Wes continues, "Anyway, I'd have let your girl here go but the car's owners came out and wanted her arrested for vandalism." 

  
  
"When they come in to give a statement, let me handle it." Shane tells him.

   
  
When the couple comes in, Shane uses his charm to make them feel at ease. You wait in the cell room with Wes. Eventually Shane gives them a veiled threat of charging them with animal abuse and explains how much of a pain in the ass that'd make their life. He made it known that it wouldn't happen if they dropped the charges against you - in a professional way of course. 

  
  
After about 30 minutes, Shane walks into the room, "Ma'am, you're free to go." 

  
  
"Really?" You can't believe it.

   
  
"Yeah," he nods, "just explained how their life may end up being a little difficult if we choose to slap them with animal abuse charges." 

  
  
You smile and kiss him. He wraps an arm around you.

   
  
Wes clears his throat, "leaving." He walks out. 

  
  
"I'll see you at home?" You ask him.

  
  
"I hope so, unless you plan on getting locked up again." Shane jokes.

   
  
You roll your eyes with a smile. You kiss him again and are about to walk away, when you turn back to him. 

  
  
You trail a finger down his chest, "And bring your handcuffs home."

   
  
Shane growls low, before kissing you deeply, "Yes ma'am."


	32. PWP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fulfill one of Shane's fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure my last leftover piece from two years ago. It may have been my first smutty piece too. Evidently I went all out because Shane is hot af. 
> 
> This is for PF23 for asking if I had anymore 'gems' hidden around hahah. 
> 
> **SMUT

You're standing in the lobby of your boyfriend's Shane's police station, waiting for him to come in from patrol. The cop at the desk radioed him in for you. When Shane strolls in the front doors, his face lights up at seeing you, "Hey babe." He kisses you quick, "Everything alright?" Not that he didn't love seeing you, but it was unusual for you to come to his work. 

You smile and nod, "Yeah. But can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?" Shane takes your hand and leads you into the uniform supply closet. Metal shelving lined with extra uniform shirts, holsters, etc. He shuts the door behind you, "What's up?" His voice with a hint of concern. 

"Nothing at all," You reach behind your back and partially unzip your sun dress so that the top portion falls revealing your bare breasts, "Just thought I'd visit."  Shane's mouth opens slightly at your actions, glancing behind him at the door, before back on you, "Baby, what are you doing?" He asks with a smile as he grabs your waist and moves closer. You smirk, "Well you mentioned the other night how you always wanted to fuck me in your uniform at the station house, so I figured I could make that happen."  He knows where this is headed so he lets go of you long enough to take his gun belt off and put it to the side.  He's back on you in a second, mouth on your neck, as he works his way down, over your collarbone, placing kisses in the valley of your breasts.  You lean your head back, eyes closed, as his mouth kisses your chest. Your hand in the hair on the back of his head. 

He takes a nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.  A breathy moan escapes you as the sensation starts making you wet.  He does the same thing to the other nipple before moving back to your face.  He kisses you deeply, gently pulling on your bottom lip when he pulls away.  His eyes on yours, he reaches behind you and unzips the dress the rest of the way.  Your hand is palming him through his pants. You feel him as he grows harder every second.  The dress falls off of you, revealing you to have no panties on. Shane growls in approval at the sight.  

He again places kisses down your body, past your breasts. As he gets lower, down your stomach, he kneels down.  He places a kiss right above your heat before moving your leg over his shoulder, his hand resting on your thigh thats on him.  Before you know what's happening, you bite your lip to stifle an unexpected moan as his tongue finds your opening.  Your breathing turns to panting as he works his mouth on you. "Shane....fuck" you moan as the pleasure seeps into your veins.  You feel your legs start to buckle, he must have too because his other hand grips the back of your other thigh to support you.  You can't help but grind against his mouth as you feel yourself getting closer to the edge.  "Shane..." you basically whine, "..stop, baby, please. I...," a high pitched moan leaves you, "...I want you inside of me." 

Shane loves driving you to orgasm with his mouth, loves watching you and feeling you writh under his touch. But when he hears you utter those words, he complies. He wants to fuck you so bad. He stops, putting your leg back on the ground, and stands up. You're still panting when he kisses you hungarily.  Your hands are on his belt and zipper, feverishly undoing them both until his cock springs free.  He pushes his pants down before grabbing your leg again and wrapping it around his hip, holding it there.  He guides his throbbing cock to your opening and enters you slowly.  The feeling of him inside you, filling you with his length is one of your favorites.  He starts a slow rythym, kissing you intermittently.  As his pace quickens a little, your one hand flies to the shelving behind you for support; your other hand is on his shoulder.  He switches between watching you and watching as he moves in and out of you. "Oh god....faster....faster" you urge him on. He pounds into you, moaning as he gets closer. "Yes...yes", you breathe. 

"Oh fuck!" He moans, white knuckling your hip as he keeps slamming into you. Your moans get more frequent, and more higher in pitch. You're both so close and he knows it. Unexpectedly he picks up your other leg, wrapping it around his other hip, as he continues, your legs now spread a little wider increasing the pleasure.  His actions make you wrap both arms around his neck, pulling yourself flush against his chest, so you don't fall. He quickly moves you so you're against the wall now, not the shelving. You wrap your legs tight around him so he can move his hands - one gripping your lower back, the other splayed against the wall, next to your head. You're both panting, moaning into each other. 

 

"Come on baby," he pants. 

 

"Ohhh....fuck," you moan.

 

"That's it darlin'.....fuck...yes," he's right on the edge. 

 

As he pounds into you a few more times, you both cum together. You grind against him as you both ride it out. Your moans are swallowed by him as his tongue is with yours, kissing you passionately as the final waves of your orgasm finish.  

 

A sheen of sweat covers your body. Droplets of sweat cascade down his temples, rolling onto the front of his uniform shirt. You slowly unwrap your legs from around him, you feel as he slides out of you - you miss it already.  You lean against the wall, his arm wrapped around your waist, the other still on the wall. He rests his forehead against yours as you both wait for your breathing to calm down. Every few seconds, one of you stealing kisses from the other. You pull back, smiling at him, wiping some sweat from his brow. He smiles, leaning in and kissing you softly.  

 

The chatter of the police radio pulls you both back into reality. He pulls his pants back up, zipping up, and buckling his belt. You take a step from the wall and your legs feel like jelly. You stumble slightly, Shane taking notice and having his arms around you in a second, chuckling. You blush, "You might have to carry me home after that," you tease.  He kisses you, "I carry you home, I'm taking you straight to our bed," the last words a little mumbled as he kisses your neck.  


	33. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst storm to recent memory hits hard. With Shane being a cop and you being a firefighter, the worry and uncertainty of the safety of the other has to fall second to doing your jobs, but it's still sitting there deep in your hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So although this is a reader fic, it was a trial piece of a bigger Shane x OFC AU I have and hope to write sometime where Shane falls for and marries a firefighter : ) Maybe I'll make it a series with one shots of the pair instead of a long fic! 
> 
> P, this is dedicated to you because it's another lost fic I forgot about hahah

A storm hasn’t hit King County like this in a long time. All the local meteorologists had been saying for weeks how they were keeping an eye on it’s path. Then a couple weeks ago, they started telling the people to prepare. Prepare to get hit hard. Winds, flooding, power outages. 

 

Both of you knew you had a big job to do when this thing eventually hit. 

 

\---

 

Twelve hours Shane’s been out with Rick and several other fellow deputies. They’ve been wading through waist deep water, helping to evacuate residents to the local community college that’s situated on a large hill on the east side of the county.  

 

They’re all exhausted, but the tears of those in need and the screams for help that don’t seem to end are what keep them going. 

 

They vowed to protect and serve. And that’s exactly what they’re going to do. 

 

\---

 

The water comes halfway up the driver’s door of the rig. It’s too high to open the door so the driver had to break the window to get in and out without flooding the controls. 

 

You and your fellow firefighters are riding on top, unable to open the door to sit in the back. Rain pelts your face, drenching every one of you even while in your bunker gear.  

 

When the truck stops, it’s near what used to be a roadway as evident from the cars overcome by water, the occupants once inside now sitting on top. 

 

Together with your team, you untie the raft tied to the back, floating behind, and get in. 

 

You vowed to protect your community. And that’s exactly what you’re going to do. 

 

\---

 

Shane forgoes the fresh cups of coffee waiting for him and the other first responders at the community college.  

 

Instead he goes straight to the Incident Command Chief, inquiring on any losses of emergency personnel.   The response is a few officers and two firefighters. No word on what command any of them are from yet. 

 

He feels sick. The only thoughts racing through his mind are negative. After what he’s seen out there, they can’t be anything besides that.

 

\---

 

The truck makes it to the bottom of the entrance of the college.  Thankfully there are civilians with pick up trucks waiting for you, your fellow firefighters, and the civilians you all rescued, to drive you to the top. 

 

You pile into the bed of one, and exhaustion starts to spread in your bones. Sixteen hours you’ve been at this. And the forecast is only calling for more to come. 

 

Once to the top, your legs ache so bad you feel like you might not even make it inside, but through perseverance and need, you carry yourself inside. 

 

Instantly your eyes scan the large auditorium. 

 

For the first time all shift, you allow yourself to cry. 

 

There.

 

In a soaked uniform, waders on, looking just as tired, yet relieved as you is your husband. 

Shane jogs over to you as you take off your helmet and let it drop to the floor.  As soon as it hits, he’s wrapping you up in the tightest hug, hand holding your head to his shoulder. 

 

You grab at his shirt, trying to pull yourself even closer. 

 

Not since you left early this morning have you seen or spoken to him.  

 

Both of you had to push the worry down in order to do your jobs. 

 

When he pulls back, you see the tears in his own eyes, “You doing okay, baby?” He gives a soft smirk, through his tears, as he takes your face in his hands. 

 

A small nod and a quiet sob as you return his smile, “What about you?” You sweetly touch his face, needing to feel him. 

 

“Never been better,” he jokes with a grin as he wipes a tear from your face, him sniffling himself.  

 

He gets a small laugh from you and it’s the best sound he’s heard all day.  

 

When he leans in, his lips on yours, you feel warm and safe for the first time all day. 


	34. Peach Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old one; Nsfw

You swear you can still feel Shane’s mouth between your legs the next morning.  Heat overcomes your cheeks at the memory.

 

It’s breakfast around the camp, and Shane is leaning against a tree, chomping on an apple. He’s got one hand grabbing his belt while he uses his forearm to wipe the apple juice from his lips. 

 

You’re helping Carol cook eggs over the fire and you sneak glances at Shane, him throwing you a wink during one. As Carol hands out the scrambled eggs, you take your share and walk over to Shane who has just tossed his apple core to the ground.  He wraps his arm around as you lean back against his chest. 

 

You take a bite before spearing another piece and holding up the fork over your shoulder. 

 

Shane smirks, leans forward and takes the eggs into his mouth, chewing.  He kisses the back of your head, “Thanks, Peach Girl”. 

 

Your eyes go wide for a minute before spinning around and looking at his smirking face, “Shane!” you harshly whisper which only makes his grin bigger. 

 

“Peach girl?” Glenn asks confused. 

 

You lean your forehead against Shane’s chest, terrified of how he’s going to answer as you remember the source of the nickname from last night.  Just as he spread your thighs, he licked his lips and looked at you, “Damn darlin’, you’re about as juicy as a peach.” 

 

Shane lifts your head with a light grip on your chin. He answers Glenn as he keeps his eyes on your blushing face, “It’s just...no matter what, her lips always seem to taste like a peach,” and he chuckles at your shocked expression before kissing you. 

 

You know you’re red as the sexual innuendo wasn’t lost on you. 


	35. The Date Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first date with Shane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old one

Sitting in the backseat of Rick and Lori’s car, you fiddled with your skirt. The blue dress you bought was your favorite color so you figured it would put you at ease a little over this blind date you were headed to.

 

Well, it wasn’t a true blind date because Lori showed you a couple pictures of Shane beforehand. Gosh he was so handsome. He had thick, slightly curly hair and a smile to die for.  

 

Pulling into the parking lot, Rick glanced around and mentioned how he didn’t see Shane’s car yet. Panic settled in the pit of your stomach as you stupidly wondered if he was standing you up. 

 

The three of you got out and walked inside the restaurant. Lori told Rick to keep an eye out for Shane as the two of you headed into the ladies room. She knew you probably wanted to give yourself a once over. 

 

While you two were away, Shane arrived. He gave his slacks a quick tug up and walked inside quickly finding his best friend. He had a nice button down paired with a suit jacket, no tie as expected. After greeting each other, Rick informed Shane of Lori’s message. 

 

“She asked me to tell you to tone it down for tonight,” Rick gave him a small smirk. 

 

Shane gives a quick breathy chuckle, “You gotta be kiddin’ me. Y’all act like I’m some kind of embarrassment.” 

 

“Nah, brother. She just doesn’t want you to scare away the woman. She’s a real sweet girl and we’ve led her to believe you're a real sweet guy,” Rick teases at the end. 

 

Shane quietly tells him to fuck off with a laugh when you and Lori walk up to the pair. As soon as Lori steps aside, Shane now able to see you, he gets visibly nervous almost. You swear that’s it, but you making someone nervous? You’d never believe it. 

 

Lori takes care of the introductions and Shane shakes your hand politely with a small smile.  

 

The hostess seats the four of you; each couple taking a side to themselves. You had to hand it to Rick and Lori, they knew how to keep a conversation going. Rick got Shane into telling some hilarious stories from their patrols and the first time you laugh, Shane’s smile grows bigger. His eyes watch you with such glee.  Lori talks you up, sharing the story of how you stood up to a parent who basically called Lori a horrible teacher. Shane almost wears a proud smirk on his face and your tummy flips; you aren’t even his but that smirk looked like it belonged to a proud boyfriend. 

 

At one point, Lori excuses herself to check in with the babysitter and Rick takes that signal for him to use the restroom, leaving you and Shane alone. 

 

“You’re really brave, you and Rick doing what you do,” you speak up before it could possibly get awkward. 

 

“Heh, thanks,” he looks humbled and rubs the back of his neck, “Then you’d be surprised at how nervous I was for tonight,” he admits, looking at you, his body fully turned towards you. 

 

“So was I,” you admit almost bashfully. 

 

“Yeah?” He smiles a little more knowing you had felt the same. 

 

A small nod and you smile, “I hope you’re not still nervous though. I’m harmless, promise,” with a giggle. 

 

Shane chuckles before, “Oh I’m still nervous darlin’. A guy like me sitting next to a beautiful woman, hell. I’m nervous someone may try to steal ya away from me before I even get to know you better.” 

 

Your cheeks heat up and you can’t help but glance down. Shane dips his head slightly to get you to look at him, that smile of his not helping your blushing any. 

 

“I should have told ya sooner but you had me speechless. You look incredibly beautiful,” and his tone is so sincere that your chest clenches. 

 

“Thank you,” and he gives you a small nod. 

 

Lori and Rick sit back down, and they don’t miss the quick exchange of glances and shy smirks between you and Shane. 

 

After dinner, the four of you exit the restaurant and Shane speaks up quick. His hands in his pockets, he gives a small shrug as he looks at you, “I could drive you home if you’d like.” 

 

It takes all your control not to beam like an idiot at his offer. You nod, “Yeah, that’d be great.” 

 

You say goodbye to the Grimes’ and Shane juts his elbow out a bit signaling for you to take it, which you do.  He walks you to his car where he promptly opens the passenger door for you. Even putting his hand out to help you with the the step up into his truck. 

 

As soon as your hand slides into his big one, you feel like your heart might burst. His hand lingers for a split second then he walks around getting into the driver’s seat. 

 

When he’s helping you out of the truck, in front of your building, your hands never let go. His hand basically cocoons yours and neither of you let go as he walks you to the front door. 

 

“This sounds so cheesy, but I honestly did have a great time tonight, I hope you did too. My big mouth can be a turn off I know.” 

 

He sees the amused smile on your face and he swears he blushes. 

 

“Well I love your so-called big mouth. I could listen to you talk forever,” and then you blush again unbelieving that you uttered that out loud. 

 

“That right?” He chuckles, “Well how about dealing with me again tomorrow night? You like bowling? I’ll even talk as much as you want,” he smirks with a slight bite of his lip, his eyes hopeful. 

 

You can’t help but laugh, “I would really like that.” 

 

“7 okay?” and you nod in response. 

 

Shane rubs the back of his neck again, “Alright, I better let you get inside before Lori yells at me for keeping you out too long or something,” and you both laugh. 

 

You let go of his hand and hug him. And you regret it when he hesitates, but the second you feel his chest move with an exhale and his hands slide to wrap around you, holding you close, you want to cry at how  _ right _ it feels. 

 

You both slowly pull away, your faces stopping close to one another. 

 

“Thank you for a fun night,” you almost whisper as your eyes each glance around the other’s face before landing on each other. 

 

“My pleasure,” he almost purrs, “Good night.” 

 

And you feel like the air leaves your body when he delicately runs the back of his finger down your cheek. 

 

“Good night Shane,” you feel like you almost gasp out.  

 

He clears his throat quick and pulls back, almost realizing that his actions may come across as too fast. 

 

He waits until you’re safely inside the door of the building before going back to his truck and leaving with a wave. 

 

As you walk back to your apartment, you can’t help but focus on the way your skin still tingles from his touch. 


	36. The Date Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old one

It was your fourth date with Shane in a week and a half’s time.  Both of you just really enjoyed the other’s company that you both made sure to have time to keep seeing each other. 

 

The only downside was that Shane hadn’t kissed you yet. Part of you got into your own damn head and wondered if maybe you felt more for him than he for you. As your mind wandered to that dangerous thinking again, your cell phone rang. Shane. 

 

“Hey!” You greeted happily. 

 

“Hey darlin’,” a smile evident in his voice. It was still too early for you two to be using nicknames but ‘darlin’ was honestly just part of Shane’s vocabulary. And you absolutely loved it each time he said it to you. 

 

Shane continued, “Listen, I can’t do dinner tonight,” you hear his frustrated sigh, “We got our hands full with some gang members here.” 

 

Your heart sank and the ache of missing him already started to set in, which scared you at how much you liked him. 

 

“Oh. That’s okay Shane, I understand,” and you did but you were disappointed. And he could hear it in your voice despite your best effort to hide it. 

 

“I wanna see you tonight though, after I’m done here...I mean, if that’s okay?” 

 

And your heart feels like it might burst. But you try to play it cool. 

 

“Of course that’s okay! You sure you won’t be too tired?” 

 

Shane smiles on his end, tapping the eraser end of his pencil on his desk, “Never too tired for you.” 

 

Thank god this was over the phone because your face gets hot to the touch from his response. 

 

“I should be outta here around 10pm. I’ll pick you up, take you out for a little bit. Sound good?” 

 

“Sounds perfect,” you reply with a smile. 

 

\--

 

True to his word, Shane pulled up to your building at 9:56 and despite you walking towards his truck, he got out to hug you hello. You almost stopped in your tracks because for the first time you were seeing Shane in his police uniform. He looked damn good.  On top of that, it meant that he wasted no time in coming to you after work; he was that eager to see you.

 

The gentleman that he is, he opened the door and helped you up, just like he did on that first date and just like he’s done ever since. 

 

As he walks around to the driver's side, you notice two Starbucks cups in his cup holder. Shane gets into the driver’s seat, giving you a grin as he starts the truck. As he pulls away from the curb, he reaches for your hand, fingers lacing with yours. His thumb rubbing your skin slow and calming.  A blush comes to your face and you give his hand a gentle squeeze causing a smirk to appear on his face. 

 

He drives you to an open field and cuts the engine and the headlights.  As soon as the lights of the vehicle turn off, your mouth falls open slightly as you lean forward to look out the windshield more. 

 

Stars, and a ton of them, light up the sky. 

 

“Shane...this is…” you whisper in awe. 

 

“I know,” he reads your thought, “Came out this way the other night and saw how clear it was. Knew I needed to show you.” 

 

He squeezes your still connected hands, “I got blankets in the back. Figured we could lay out a little bit.” 

 

The smile on your face tells him everything. He gets out and jogs around to your side to open your door. As you two walk around to the bed of his pick up, he tells you to hold on as he presses his hand on the edge and hauls himself up with one arm. He quickly lays out the fluffy blankets and the sheets he brought. 

 

When he’s done, he walks back to the edge and hops down. Grabbing your waist, he lifts you up and sits you on the bed.

 

“Get yourself comfortable sweetheart, gotta grab something.” 

 

A new pet name. You loved it!

 

You do as he says, settling into the comfy fabrics when he appears next to the truck, arms resting on the edge, one if those Starbucks cups held out to you. 

 

“Hot chocolate,” he grins, “Remembered you said you liked that.” 

 

Smiling, you thank him as you take it.  He walks around, puts his own cup down on the bed and jumps back up. 

 

“Just wanna take my uniform shirt off, hold on,” and he proceeds to unbutton his shirt. Gently he pulls it out from being tucked in and he’s wearing a simple black tee underneath. He catches you staring but doesn’t call you out on it. 

 

He takes a seat next to you, sips his coffee, then lays back. 

 

“Come here,” he gently instructs and you lay back, your head resting in the crook of his arm, his hand rubbing your arm gently. 

 

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, staring up at the gorgeous night sky, Shane speaks softly.

 

“Can I tell you something?” 

 

You move your head to glance at his face, “Yeah, of course.” 

 

“I really want to kiss you. Been thinking about it since that first night to be honest.” 

 

Your heart flutters and your body shivers in anticipation. 

 

He looks at you, “If you ain’t ready, you just say so. But I need to at least ask, would it be alright if I kissed you?” 

 

You nodded against his arm, “Yes.” 

 

He smiles softly and moved to lean over you and first he just brought his hand to your cheek, gazing into your eyes. 

 

“I just want to tell you, I really like you. This just feels different, a  _ great _ different,” his thumb strokes your cheekbone as his eyes stay on yours. 

 

Your hand finds his side and grips gently, “I really like you too.” 

 

That beautiful smile of his causes you to smile too. He slides his hand down a bit so he can sweetly run his thumb along your bottom lip. 

 

He leans down and you close your eyes.  You feel his lips take in yours ever so softly, his thumb caressing your skin as his lips move with yours.  Your hand moves along his back as his kissing continues for a few more seconds. 

 

When he pulls away, he keeps his face close. 

 

Both of you are breathing a little quick and his face looks so sweet. 

 

He whispers near your mouth, “Darlin’ I hope that was okay, because I ain’t gonna lie, I wanna kiss you every chance I get.” 


	37. Aisle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Shane in the most unexpected of places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another old one haha. So this is like one of the very first Shane ones I wrote, so it's not great, but I still think it's cute :)

You’re trying to reach that damn coffee can; the last one towards the back of the shelf.  It’s your favorite brand and you’re a coffee fiend.  You’re on your tip toes, your fingers brush the can pushing it back further, you curse under your breath. 

 

“Would ya like some help?”  You hear a man say behind you and chuckle.

 

You turn around and look up to see the face of a stranger who is the embodiment of the phrase ‘tall, dark, and handsome’. 

 

“That’d be great, thank you.” 

 

He easily reaches up and grabs the can, handing it to you.  Your fingertips brush his as you take it from him. 

 

“That must be one hell of good tasting coffee for you to spend the last couple minutes trying to reach it.” 

 

You look at him, “You watched me struggle and you didn’t offer to help until now?” teasing this total stranger.

 

He puts his hands in the air, “Well hey now, what kinda man would I be if I assumed every lady was a damsel in distress – I’m all about girl power” he winks with a smile making you laugh. 

 

“’Sides, when I saw you put your foot on that bottom shelf, I realized I better step in before you might hurt yourself.  That counts for something, don’t it?”

 

“Yeah, I guess it does,” you grin,  “Well thank you again.”

 

He nods, “Any time.”

 

 

**Aisle 4**

 

You see the same stranger from before down the aisle.  He’s crouching down, looking at the different boxes of kids’ cereal.  You park your cart diagonal from his and walk up next to him, “You know, _my_ height makes me useful for reaching things on the bottom shelf if you need some help,” you joke after your brief encounter before.

 

The man looks up, sees it’s you, and laughs.   He stands up, holding two different boxes of cereal, “Well you’re a little late, but I still could use your help.”

 

“Okay, what do you need?”

 

He holds out the boxes in front of him, “My nephew is sleeping over for the first time in a few days and the kid loves cereal for breakfast.  Now I ain’t sure which one to get – see I personally prefer Cinnamon Toast Crunch, but I’ll admit Fruity Pebbles seems more kid approved.” 

 

“Well I’m partial to CT Crunch myself so that would be my choice,” you point at the box in his hand.

 

He smirks and turns his head to look at you, “CT Crunch?”

 

You blush slightly, “Yeah. You never heard that before?”

 

“Never, but I like it…I’m Shane by the way,” he sticks his hand out.

 

You shake his head and share you name with him.

 

“Nice to meet ya, always a pleasure to meet a fellow CT Crunch fan,” he chuckles.

 

“Always” you agree with a laugh.

 

 

**Aisle 7**

 

You’re in the frozen food aisle, checking out the frozen vegetables when you hear something make contact in your cart.  You turn to see a big, rubber ball sitting on top of your groceries.  You look up to see Shane, halfway down the aisle, coming out of a free throw stance and give you a little salute with two fingers.  The ball is from one of those giant bins in the middle of the aisle.

 

There’s so many people down this aisle that many turn and glare at him, but he barely notices.  As you make eye contact, he mouths to you “For my nephew?” with a shrug.   You chuckle and give him thumbs up. 

 

He motions for you to throw the ball from where you are, into his cart.  You honestly think you might hit someone so you shake your head.  He urges you on.  You raise your eyebrow at him and mouth, “Fine”.   You grab the ball and focus on his cart, you throw it.  You watch in embarrassment as it hits the floor, right in front of a woman walking with her cart and watch in surprise as it bounces into Shane’s cart. 

 

As the woman glares at you, then at Shane, you read his lips as he says to the woman, “Beautiful day today, ain’t it?”  You laugh harder than you expected.  The woman just rolls her eyes and continues on but Shane hears you laughing and looks at you with a huge smile. 

 

There’s too many people to politely park your carts and talk so you can only pass by each other.  As Shane passes you, he sticks his palm out low to you.  You look at him and smirk, before giving him a low-five and continuing past him. 

 

You don’t see him in the next couple aisles and you’re honestly bummed.  You assume he probably paid and left.  As you turn down the last aisle, you see him!  He’s grabbing some orange juice.

 

“Shane!” You shout loud enough for him to hear you from down the aisle.

 

He turns and sees it’s you.  He shoots you a smile which you return.  You make your way to him, but he speaks before you can.

 

“There you are.  I got worried and thought maybe you paid and left already,” he felt the same way - you were pleasantly surprised. 

 

“Nope, still here.  I wanted to tell you that maybe your nephew might like making s’mores or something…”  you start to tell him about how as a kid your uncle would take everyone camping; everyone would make s’mores around the fire and you remember how much fun everyone had making a mess and laughing.

 

“God, I’m sorry.  I’m rambling,” you shake your head slightly, you tend to do this when you’re nervous.  But you also notice that Shane’s been actively listening to you, a small smile on his face.

 

“No, I like hearing you talk,” he admits making you blush as he does too; he looks down briefly before looking back at you. 

 

“So that’s…uh…a really great idea, thanks!  Do you maybe want to come with me to grab the stuff for it?” he asks with a smirk.

 

You giggle, “It’s just graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate.”

 

“Well, ya never know, one of ‘em might be on a low shelf.  I might need your help,” he jokes referring to your earlier one, getting another laugh out of you. 

 

You agree and you walk side by side to the aisle.  You both continue talking and once he grabs the s’mores stuff you realize you’re all finished shopping.

 

“Well I’m all done here.”

 

“I actually have a few more items to grab so I gotta stick around a little longer.”

 

“Oh, okay…well thank you for today.  That was the most fun I’ve ever had grocery shopping,” you smile.

 

“I’m glad I could make you smile doing one of the most mundane chores,” he winks with a grin.

 

“Maybe I’ll run into you again next week?”  With that you head to the cashier, all the while you were hoping he’d shout after you and ask you out, but he never did.

 

As you’re packing your groceries into your trunk, you look up to see Shane standing next to your cart, a bouquet of store-bought flowers in his hand. 

 

“So, I was going to ask you out before you left, but then I thought about the flowers I saw earlier.  I figured that someone with as bright of a smile as you deserve flowers just as bright.”  

 

He hands you the bouquet which you accept; you smell their wonderful scent. 

 

“I’ve also never had as good of a time shoppin’ as I did today.  If you’re this much fun grocery shoppin’, I’m dyin’ to see how much fun you are on a date.” 

 

It’s such a line, but he’s so cute as he says it that you can’t help but laugh.

 

“So, I was hoping I could maybe get your phone number and take you out sometime.”

 

“I’d really like that…” you grab a pen from your purse, “…do you have a piece of paper?”

 

Shane checks his pants pockets, “Uh, no. But here…”  he sticks his hand out to you.

 

You smile and put your palm to his to steady his hand as you write your phone number on the back of it.


End file.
